The Arc
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Jaune Arc must go on an adventure to reclaim the kingdom of Beacon, as the burglar of the company of James Ironwood. With danger at every corner he will become more than just a hero he will become legend. It will be based mostly on the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Hero**

 _My dearest Frodo You once asked me if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. I must confess that although I told you almost all of it,..I did not told you everything. I fear I may not be long for this world, that is why I believe it is time that I tell you the whole tale._

 _It all began a long time ago in a land far far away. Far to the East it was the city of Vale. This city was known far and wide as one of the greatest cities of old. Whatever you wished to find you could do so i this city. Its markets were filled with fine jewelry, exotic fabrics, and many many kinds of delicacies. Ah my dear Frodo if you could have seen it back in its glory. That kind of city cannot be found in the world in these times we live in. It was a very prosperous city indeed, since it stood close to a very special place._

 _But right next to this great city stood the Lonely Mountain, it was the tallest mountain in the entire continent. Some said that it reached the clouds of the heavens. In this mountain stood the of the greatest Hunter kingdoms in all of Middle Earth. The kingdom of Beacon, home and stronghold of Thror the Mighty King under the mountain, Greatest of all hunter lords. Thror ruled with a sure heart and mind never being worried about the troubles of the future, since his bloodline was ensured by the lives of his son Thrain the Just, and his grandson James Ironwood._

 _Oh my dear Frodo. Beacon, was carved and built deep within the mountain, the beauties of its endless halls were unchallenged. The wealth of this kingdom was legendary. There were tunnels filled with every kind of precious metal and stone imaginable. Rubies, emeralds,_ _sapphires, and gold. The hunter's skill for blacksmith was unparalleled whether it had been weapons or precious stones. The hunters dug deep into the earth in search of these and there is where they found it. The heart of the mountain itself. The Arken Stone._

 _Thror called it the Jewel of the King. Thror took this as a sign from the heavens. His right to rule was now protected by divine authority. All had to pay him tribute, even the great Elven King Thranduil._

 _Sadly, the years of peace, prosperity, and goodness would not last. Little by little the days turned bitter and the nights became darker. Thror had developed a twisted desire for gold, a fierce and jealous love. A disease had poisoned him. Poisoned his mind to the very core. And wherever there is such a sickness, calamity and tragedy were sure to follow._

 _It came as a loud as a hurricane, ripping trees from their very roots. The air had gotten dry and warm. Next came a horrific roar that struck fear even in the hearts of the bravest of warriors. He was a fire-grim dragon from the North. Smaug had arrived. The_ _destruction and slaughter that was seen that day was unlike anything anybody had seen. The great city of Vale was burned to the ashes. The lord of the city tried to defeat the beast but his attack was doomed to failure. For this city meant nothing to Smaug. No, he was looking for another price. Dragons desire gold and riches with no exemption. Beacon's hunters fought bravely for their home but it was a lost cause. Beacon was lost. For it is said that the dragon will guard his plunder until the end of his days. The once proud and mighty people were now homeless. They received no help from the Elfs that day nor any other day._

 _The young Hunter prince took employment wherever he could, but he did not forgot nor_ _forgave..._

 _I entered the story soon afterwards. Whether I was predestined to do so or simply by the wish of a certain witch I became part of this unexpected journey._

* * *

 _50 years ago_

 _Arc's End_

This was Arc's End a green land home of many humans it is mostly happy and quiet in this place. People were mostly farmers or traders no body did anything dangerous or exiting.

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and a young farm boy was doing his work to the farm. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. He was currently harvesting the food for an entire year. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sprayed it on the ground. As soon as it hit the ground a couple of flowers sprout out from the ground just as a woman wearing high heels, black pants, a white shirt, a purple cape and glasses was passing. This startled the young man and made him realize the woman was there.

"Oh um...Hello good day miss." said the young farm boy

"What do you mean? Are you trying to wish me a good day or are you implying that you feel good this day whether I like it or not? Or maybe you are saying that you felt good on this particular day or perhaps you are saying this is a good day to be good? Hm." asked the woman

"I..I believe all of them at once depending how you feel. I am sorry I am just a bit confused that's all." said the farm boy

"Hm." said the woman

The two merely stayed in an awkward silence. The farm boy merely tried to break eye contact but to no avail, the woman before him was looking at him like a cat watching a mouse.

"Can I help you?" asked the farm boy

"That remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." said the woman

"An adventure? Well...um. I can't think of anyone on this side of Bree that would be fond of going on adventures of any kind if I am honest." said the farm boy

He then began to walk towards his mail box and grabbed all his mail and began looking through it.

"Adventures are dangerous, nasty, disturbing uncomfortable things. They will make you late for dinner." said the farm boy

After he looked over all the mail he began to make his way back to his house.

"Well...Good day miss." said the farm boy

"To think I lived to see the day when "Elizabeth Lyon's" son would say "Good day." to me almost as if I was a mere avon lady selling perfumes." said the woman in an indignant manner

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" asked the farm boy

"You have changed Jaune Arc, but not for the better I am afraid." said the woman

The now named Jaune was getting nervous. This woman knew him and his mother. Was she an old family friend? Or a distant relative? Jaune was trying to remember he knew something about this woman but he could not piece it together.

"I am sorry but I don't seem to recall your name miss." said Jaune

"First of all stop calling me miss. Secondly you remember my name you just forgot who it belongs to. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." said Glynda

Suddenly it all clicked for Jaune.

"Glynda Goodwitch of course! You are Gandalf the Grey's apprentice, ha ha. I had no idea you were around here, let alone without Gandalf." said Jaune trying to remain cool

"Well at least you remember something about me. Even if it's just my relationship with my master." said Glynda with a clear tone of anger

Jaune merely chuckles trying not to anger her any more.

"Well, it is decided then. It will be very good for you, and extremely fun for me." said Glynda with a smile

"What1? No no no no. I don't want anything to do with adventures. Good day." said Jaune closing the door behind him.

He suddenly heard something at the door and simply pretended he wasn't there.

* * *

Later on in the day Jaune had gone to town to buy some things for the house and he was walking through the road back to his house when out came Cardin and his gang. These were the village's hooligans that spent most of their time beating down weaker kids and making trouble. Of course the people were too goodhearted to do anything.

"Well, well Jaunny. What are you doing here?" asked Cardin

"Oh hi Cardin. Nothing much just going back home. Is there a problem?" asked Jaune

One of Cardin's goons came back and pushed Jaune down to the ground. Cardin kneeled down in front of Jaune

"Come on, Jaunny boy, we are friend aren't we? There is no problem just remember to do my chores at my house or else." said Cardin showing off his mace

After that they left Jaune and he returned home running. Unbeknownst to anyone a certain witch saw all this and made her be even more sure of her decision.

* * *

It was no well after dark and very few people were out at this time, most houses were already black as the night with their owners being asleep. At home Jaune had gotten ready for bed and was now cooking his dinner. He had steamed carrots and pan cooked trout. He sprayed some lemon onto it, grabbed his fork and knife and as he was about to eat someone knocked on the door loudly. Jaune grabbed his robe and went to look at who was knocking at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Company of Hunters**

 _Arc's End Jaune Arc's home_

Jaune went to the door and opened it to reveal a man older than him only for a few years. He had shoulder armor and a green samurai shirt, brown pants, black military boots and he had a robe on his back and a massive samurai sword. His mere look made Jaune feel small.

"Yatsuhashi. At your service." said Yatsuhashi

"Um, okay, Jaune Arc. At your service." responded Jaune

Yatsuhahi began walking into the house. Jaune moved aside to let him pass through.

"Excuse me. Have we met before?" asked Jaune

"No." responded Yatsuhashi

As he walked into the house Yatsuhashi put his robe away. He handed it to Jaune as he looked at the ceiling.

"Is it going to be here?" asked Yatsuhashi

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." said Jaune

"Dinner. She said there was going to be food here. A lot of it." said Yatsuhashi walking to the kitxhen

"Dinner? Who said that?" asked Jaune

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Yatsuhashi ate Jaune's dinner leaving only the trout's tail and spine, he even ate the head. Jaune could only get even more uneasy this huntsman had come to his house and was armed. His thoughts were interrupted by Yatsuhashi.

"This is good. Got anything else?" asked Yatsuhashi

"Oh yes." said Jaune

Jaune grabbed a plate of biscuits and handed it to the huntsman, before grabbing one for himself. As soon as he placed the plate on the table Yatsuhashi began eating the biscuits.

"Um, can I ask you something? Its just that I wasn't expecting any company this evening. Could you please tell me who.." said Jaune before there was a knock on the door

"Shouldn't you go see who it is?" asked Yatsuhashi

Jaune went quickly to see who was at the door. He hoped that it was someone who could help him. The last thing he needed was another problem. He opened the door and found a middle aged man with spiky green hair, glasses, a trench coat, beige pants and dark brown pants.

"Hello, Dr. Bartholomew. At your service." said Bartholomew

"Jaune Arc, good evening." said Jaune

"Yes, yes it is. Oh well, what do we have here?" said Bartholomew

The newly arrived huntsman saw Yatsuhashi and went to greet him. Yatsuhashi was meanwhile eating Jaune's cockies.

"Hello there brother. How has life treated you?" asked Bartholomew

"For my father's beard. You are taller and skinnier than the last time I saw you, Bart." said Yatsuhashi

"Maybe taller, not skinnier. I am still able to teach you a lesson." said Bartholomew

To this the two huntsmen chuckled at and that only made Jaune even more uneasy. Suddenly Yatsuhashi grabbed Bartholomew by the shoulders and in an instant head butted each other. Afterwards they were laughing it out. Soon afterwards the two huntsmen began assaulting Jaune's pantry.

"Wait be careful. That wine is very hard to make. The thing is I don't know either of you." said Jaune

"I will get something more dinner. Don't be stingy, Yatsu. Fill this cup." said Bartholomew

"Alright. Alright. This smells funny." said Yatsuhsshi

"Could you please pay attention to what I am saying. I am trying to understand who you two are and I don't recall inviting you over. Sorry I just had to speak my mind. Forgive me." said Jaune

The two huntsmen looked at Jaune.

"We forgive you." said Bartholomew

Suddenly the door was knocked again. Jaune just sighed and went to see who it was this time.

"I swear if it is another huntsman." said Jaune

He opened up the door and found not one but two huntsmen at his door. Two young men. One was tanned and with blond hair, open white shirt torn jeans and red gloves. The other one was also tanned with blue hair, red shirt with a tie and brown pants, and googles. Both had the funny look on their faces.

"Neptune." said the first

"And Sun." said the second

"At your service." said the two at the same time.

"We heard there was food here." said Sun

"No sorry. You got the wrong house." said Jaune in an attempt to keep the huntsmen out.

"What no body told us." said Sun

"Why was the dinner canceled?" asked Neptune

"Nothing was canceled." said Jaune

"Oh great." said Sun opening the door

"Here. Careful. These are very sharp." said Neptune giving Jaune a bunch of weapons

Sun and Neptune went inside and began cleaning their feet in one of Jaune's furniture.

"This an awesome place, wish I had this kind of place." said Sun

"Hey! Please don't do that. That is my mother's 150 year old cabinet." said Jaune

"Sun, Neptune help us pull out more tables." said Yatsuhashi

"Ah Yatsu, so good to see you." said Sun

"Help us boys. We will need more chairs to accommodate everyone who is coming." said Bartholomew

"WHAT! No no no no!" screamed Jaune

Suddenly there was another knocking at the door. Jaune was about to blow a fuse. He grumbled as he dropped the weapons on the footstool and went straight to the door. To see who it was, he hoped that it was a killer and put him out of his misery.

"No no, we don't want anymore visits. I don't know who thought of this. Or if this is some kind of sick joke, but I swear when I find out who thought about thisI will make them regret this. There are already four too many hunters in my house." said Jaune as he opened the door

After Jaune opened the door about eight huntsmen and huntresses fell down into the house. Leaving only Glynda Goodwitch standing behind the hunters with a small smile.

"Glynda." said Jaune with complete anger

* * *

All the hunters went inside and began helping set up the table and take out the rest of the pantry. Jaune tried to keep them in line as well as he could but it seemed that his words fell on deaf ears.

"Put that down. No leave it. Careful with those. That chair is 90 years old. Please don't play with that." kept repeating Jaune

The huntsmen and huntresses were all over the house, moving things around eating and setting the table for a banquet. Just as Jaune was about to blow a fuse, a certain huntress was looking at him with kind eyes. She had spat ran armor and long red hair. She was grabbing some food for the table. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Glynda Goodwitch.

"Go talk to him. Trust me he needs a friendly face." said Glynda in a whisper.

The huntress went towards Jaune and tried talking to him. Jaune meanwhile was still trying to keep his house in one piece. Suddenly a big man with a mustache and a red suit passed him holding three cheese wheels.

"Do you have a knife for that?" asked Jaune

The huntress found her opening and decided to talk to him.

"A knife? Port eats it whole. Hi I'm Pyrrha." said Pyrrha

"Jaune, nice to meet you." responded Jaune shaking her hand

While Jaune and Pyrrha were talking Glynda was counting the hunters.

"Let's see. Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, Port, Bartholomew, Yatsuhashi, Sun, Neptune." said Glynda as the hunters passed around her.

Suddenly Nora came around in front of Glynda.

"I think we are missing someone Glynda." said Nora

"Yes, you are right Nora. I see we are missing one huntsman. Where would he be?" asked Glynda

"He just got late that's all. He had to attend a reunion of all the hunter lords. He will make it in time." said Yatsuhashi

* * *

Soon enough all the hunters were sitting on the table eating all of Jaune's food. Everyone was having fun and telling stories, the only one that was that was not enjoying this was Jaune, who was currently staring at the remains of his pantry.

They ate and sang cheerful songs and drank all the ale and wine Juane had. After they were done with all the food they continued going around the house. Jaune meanwhile was playing babysitter keeping them from destroying what was left of his house.

"No please. That is not a handkerchief. You can't clean yourself with it." said Jaune to Ruby

"But it has a lot of holes." responded Ruby

"It is suppose to look like that it is called crochette." said Jaune

"Oh that is a good game I hear. Especially if you know how to use a hammer." said Nora passing by.

Jaune went to put the handkerchief away while grumbling.

"I just can't take these Hunters any longer." said Jaune

"My dear Jaune, how is everything?" asked Glynda

"Oh you know. How do you think I am doing? These Hunters are driving me nuts. Their boots have scratch the wooden floor beyond repair. They have eaten an entire year's worth of food in a single evening. My furniture is a real mess. The only thing that is still in one piece is the bathroom." said Jaune indignant

As in cue the whole house shook. and a certain blond bombshell came out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." said Yang

"I stand corrected. I honestly don't know what they are doing in my house?" said Jaune

"Excuse me, but what do I do with my plate?"asked Ruby

"Here Ruby, let me help you with that." said Sun grabbing the plate and throwing it.

Suddenly all the hunters began playing and singing with the plates and the forks and knifes while singing.

"That is what Jaune Arc hates!" sang the Hunters

At the end of the song all the plates and bowls were staked together and they were clean. Jaune was impressed by the Hunters skill and cleanliness.

Suddenly the sound of loud knocking silenced the entire house. Everyone looked at the door.

"He is here."said Glynda


	3. Chapter 3

**The Quest and a Decision**

The door opened to reveal a middle age huntsman with a white suit and black hair and a no nonsense face. Jaune immediately knew he was the big boss and he was intimidated by this.

"Glynda. I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I got lost twice before I found this place. If it was not because of that mark on the door." said the huntsman

"Mark? What mark? There shouldn't be a mark on the door." said Jaune

"There is a mark. I marked it there." said Glynda

"Jaune Arc, allow me to present the leader of our company: James Ironwood." said Glynda

"So this is the human." said James

Jaune gulped.

"Tell me Mr Arc, what is your weapon of choice? Sword or Battle axe?"asked James

"Well um I don't know where this is coming from? But if I am honest the closest thing to a weapon I have ever wielded have been the farm tools." said Jaune

This made everyone laugh a bit.

"Ha ha ha, I thought so, he looks more like a farmer than a burglar." said James

"I actually am a farmer." said Jaune

After this all the hunters went to the dinning table and began to discuss their plans.

"Did they all go?" asked Dr. Bartholomew

"Yes. Every single one. Representatives of all the kingdoms." said Jame

Did the hunters of the Iron Hills go? Is Sarge with us?" asked Yatsu

"They said this quest is ours and ours alone. We are on our own in this one." said James with a heavy heart

"You're going on a quest?" asked Jaune

"Jaune, could you bring a candle, we need more light."said Glynda and Jaune went for a candle

"Beyond mountain ranges, and vast rivers, beyond large forests and wastelands there is a peak that stretches all the way up to heaven." said Glynda pulling out a piece of paper

"In this map it speaks of a secret passage into the mountain. And we have the key. We only need to find the door." added Glynda

It was an old paper with inscriptions and the drawing of a large mountain and right on top of the mountain was a large dragon drawn with red ink. Jaune was amazed by the map. It somehow made him feel a tingly feeling of thirst and hunger at the same time.

"'The Lonely Mountain' Wait "THE Lonely Mountain". You are going to the Lonely Mountain?" asked Jaune

"Yes. Blake has interpreted the signs. And it fits with the prophecy."said Ren

"What prophecy?" asked Jaune

"'When the ancestral birds return to the mountain the reign of the beast shall end.'" said Ren

"What beast?" asked jaune

"That would be a referense to Smaug the Terrible. The greatest calamity of our era." said Pyrrha

"Think a giant lizard, with giant wings, razor sharp hook like claws, teeth like daggers..." said Yang

"I know what a dragon is." said Jaune getting the picture.

"That is why we need a burglar. To get inside the mountain and reclaim our ancestral home."said Neptune

"Yeah, one that is either nuts or an expert." said Jaune

"And which one are you?" asked Weiss

"Excuse me?" asked Jaune

"He said he is an expert." said Nora

"Yeah we may not have an army but we are warriors. And we have a powerful witch on our side." said Sun

Suddenly the entire room began to argue louder and louder. Jaune on the other hand was freaking out beyond anything else. Until James Ironwood shut them all up.

"Enough! Don't you understand? If we could understand the signs don't you think others did too. The great wealth of our people may now lay unprotected, open for the taking. I have dreamt of the day the Hunters of Beacon would reclaim their homeland. Now are we going to let this go or are we going to take this chance to take back Beacon!" said James

The room exploded with cheers.

"What about the burglar. He the outside world is not someplace for simple farmers who can't fend for themselves." pointed out Yatsu

"Humans unlike hunters can be very quiet on their feet, and are able to remain unnoticed if they wish. Also since the dragon knows the smell of a hunter, the smell of a human from the Shire will be completely unknown to him. Even if Mr. Arc is not what you expected there is more to him that meets the eye, or more than he believes." said Glynda

"Alright young man here you go." said Dr. Bartholomew giving Jaune the contract

"What is this?" asked Jaune

"Oh you know. The standard company contract. Expenses, a portion of the reward, and funerary arrangements." explained Bartholomew

"I can't guarantee his safety." said Ironwood to Glynda

"Understood." said Glynda

"I also won't be responsible for his fate." finished Ironwood

Glynda had a worried look on her face, and unbeknownst to them Pyrrha had heard every word. Jaune was meanwhile readying the contract.

" 'By signing this contract you are entitled to a fourteenth part of the gains, if any, of the treasure. Also by signing this you might suffer wounds such as laceration, loss of limbs or organs, or incineration!' Is this right?" asked Jaune

"Oh yes. Just imagine a bright light and suddenly your a pile of bones and ashes or simply ashes." said Weiss nonchalant

Jaune had a mental image of him being incinerated alive. He began to feel dizzy.

"You alright Jaune?"asked Pyrrah

"Oh yes." said Jaune trying to remain cool

"Oh that is probably the best case scenario. The worst case scenario is that you will be eaten alive in painful agony. Feel any better?" said Sun

"No." said Jaune before passing out

"Please think of what you are saying Sun." said Glynda

* * *

"I can't believe you told them I am a burglar. I have never stolen anything." said Jaune trying to calm down

"Feeling better?" asked Glynda

"Oh I am good. All I need is to sit down and stay quiet." said Jaune sipping on some tea

"You have been sitting quiet for far too long. Tell me since when did your mothers furniture and china became so important to you. I remember a young Arc who used to spent hours playing outside far past his bed time in search of adventure. A young Arc who would have loved nothing more than to see what was beyond those trees and rivers. A young Arc that would never let a bully like Cardin Winchester push him around. The world is not on your books it is outside." said Glynda

"I can't just go running out into the blue. I am an Arc of Arc's End." said Jaune

"But you are also a huntsman. Did you know your great grand father Alexander Took was so brave that he charged head on against the legion of Goblins in the war of the Two Kings, and beheaded the goblin commander with a single swing. You may only have a small amount of hunter blood in you but that is more than enough you need to go on an adventure." finished Glynda

"I am sorry Glynda I am not you burglar." said Jaune going to bed

* * *

James Ironwood and Bartholomew listened in to the conversation and sighed.

"Well, looks like we lost our burglar perhaps it is for the best. After all what are we? Miners, Toy makers, Traders, Blacksmiths? Hardly the stuff of legend." said Dr Bartholomew

"There are still some warriors among us." said Ironwood

"Old warriors." said Dr Bartholomew

"We don't have a choice. I don't have a choice." said Ironwood

"You do. You are honorable amongst our people. You made a good life for us in the Blue mountains." explained Bartholomew

"From my grand father, to ,my father this key has come to me. I must do this. And I would do it with this rag tag team of hunters than an army any day." explained Ironwood

"Well lad, we are with you."said Dr. Bartholomew

The night went on Jaune could hear the song the hunters sang.

* * *

The morning came. Jaune woke and saw everything empty no hunters what so ever. He found in the counter the contract. There were all the signatures but his own. He thought for a moment but then looked outside as the sun was rising. Suddenly Jaune found himself running out the door and after the party.

"Jaune, where are you going?" yelled a farmer

"I am leaving I am going on an ADVENTURE!" said Jaune


	4. Chapter 4

**The Journey Begins**

 _Forest_

The Company of James Ironwood were all riding their horses all ready to begin their quest. However some members of the company were a bit depressed. Such was the case for Pyrrha and some of the other hunters.

"What's the matter Pyrrha? Sad your boyfriend is a no show?" joked Sun

He and Neptune did a high five while laughing at the joke.

"Happy your's is coming?" responded Pyrrha with a smile.

This shut the two hunters up much to her delight. However the silence did not last long, for they heard a voice calling out for them.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!"shouted the voice

The company stopped and turned to see Jaune running after them with the contract in his hand. He ran all the way to Bartholomew's horse and handed him the contract.

"I signed it." said Jaune

Bartholomew took out a small lens and began looking at the contract. After a small time he handed the contract back to Jaune.

"Well it appears everything is in order. Congratulations Mr. Arc, you are now the fourteenth member of the company of James Ironwood." said Bartholomew

Some of the hunters cheered for this. James merely turned and continued his way.

"Give him a horse." said Ironwood

"Thank you, you will not regret this I swear." said Jaune before Sun and Neptune lifted him up to the spare horse.

Jaune was placed on the horse and found himself riding along side Glynda looking all around the forest. As they were riding all the hunters were throwing around money bags filled with golden coins. Jaune was a bit unsure of what was going on with his new companions.

"Alright ladies pay up." said Nora

"Here you go Ruby." said Weiss

"Sun, Neptune, I believe that this is karma at work here." said Pyrrha

"Oh yeah! Mama is eating steak tonight." said Yang eyeing her money

"What is going on?" asked Jaune

"Oh they betted on whether you were going to show up or not. Most of them betted against you showing up. Only Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby and Yang betted that you would come." explained Glynda

"Really? Which side did you bet on?" asked Jaune

As in cue, Glynda caught a money bag that was coming her way. She weight it a bit and she then laughed.

"Oh my dear Jaune, I never doubted you for a minute." said Glynda

They reached the edge of the Shire and Jaune nearly stopped on his tracks. Pyrrha stopped right next to him.

"Is everything alright?" asked Pyrrha

"Its just that...This is the farthest away I have ever been from home. It is a bit unsettling." responded Jaune

"Well, you know what they say: 'The first step is always the hardest.'" said Pyrrha

And with that said Jaune continued to ride with the rest of the company.

As they continued to ride Jaune sneezed, then Nora gave him an old piece of cloth. Jaune took a whiff and nearly dropped. Everybody began to laugh at Jaune's facial expressions.

"You will have to get along without handkerchiefs, and many other things from now on Jaune. Your home is now behind you, the world is now in front of you." said Glynda

The company rode through the forest and soon enough they found themselves at a grassy plain with a river to their left. The minutes turned to hours as the company of hunters kept the pace towards their destination. As they rode Jaune understood the reality of what Glynda had said. He had been born in the peaceful Shire, where the rivers were small and calm, and the clear skies and the fruitful land made life easy for those that lived in it. The rest of the world was far from that peaceful but Jaune also saw that there was a certain beauty to the wild glens and misty forests. After the company arrived at the top of a mountain, they set up camp. Most of them were asleep, sadly Jaune found himself awake staring at the star filled sky. It was almost the perfect moment of the night had it not been for Port's loud snoring.

Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get much sleep Jaune stood up and made his way to the horses. He went to his horse and gave it an apple.

"Here you go Road. You did good today. Especially, since you didn't threw me." said Jaune while the horse ate the apple.

"People can tell you are a farmer by the way you treat the horses." said Pyrrha making Jaune jump a little.

Jaune turned around and saw Pyrrha fully awake.

"Port makes it very hard to sleep." said Jaune trying to keep his cool

Suddenly a loud screech made Jaune feel terror. It came from down under the foot of the mountain. Jaune quickly moved away and stayed low as he moved towards where the company was along with Pyrrha.

"What was that?" asked Jaune

Neptune and Sun decided to scare Jaune off a bit for fun.

"Orcs." said Sun

"Orcs?!" aske Jaune

This made Ironwood wake up and Glynda looked at the two young huntsmen telling Jaune of the danger.

"Yeah, throat cutters most likely. There might be thousands in the low lands." said Neptune

"They attack just before dawn. Right at the time when everyone is asleep. That is why there is no sound when they attack." said Sun with a serious face

Jaune was quite shaken to the point of grabbing a long thick stick to use as a weapon. Pyrrha saw that Jaune was agitated and tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. Then Sun and Neptune were laughing at Jaune's expression and fear. The laughs didn't last long though.

"Do you think it is a joke? Is the night raid of the orcs something to joke about?" asked Ironwood making the two huntsmen shut up.

"Sorry." said Sun

"You should be. Neither of you know anything about the world." said Ironwood walking away to the edge.

Seeing this Bartholomew went up to the two young huntsmen.

"Do not take it personal boys. James has all the reasons in the world to hate the orcs. For you see, after the dragon Smaug took the Lonely mountain the king sought to take back the ancestral home of the hunters. Sadly, our enemy had gotten there first. Hundreds of thousands of orcs were there waiting. A gruesome battle took place that day. But, a mist the battle the king was beheaded by the leader of the orc legions Asog the defiler. The vicious pale orc of Bundabad lead the charge against us. We were without a leader, and the hands of death were near our necks. But there was where I saw him. A young huntsman prince facing the pale orc with nothing more than an old iron wooden shield. During that battle James struck the orc slicing off his left arm. With new found courage we finished the fight in our favor. But there was no great feast nor song because the number of our dead was far greater than what we anticipated. James' father was never seen after the war some say that he was an executed prisoner. Few of those that lived through that war are still around though. However, in the middle of the battle field I saw him the one I could follow." finished Bartholomew facing towards James.

Jaune had no idea of what had happen back then but he still had one question in his mind.

"What happened to the pale orc?" asked Jaune

"That piece of filth died a long time ago. He died in the scum filled hole he came out of." said Ironwood as he went back to sleep.

Jaune now knew that he would have to prove himself to the veteran hunter. However fate had something in stored for them. Unbeknownst to the company there were two orcs riding black furred wolves. One of them said to tell their master in orc tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night with Trolls**

 _Rainy forest_

After the company of hunters woke up they made their way down the mountain and continued on their way. Stormy clouds gathered around them and the once sunny day turned into a rainy day as the company moved on. Many of the hunters were a bit displeased with the sudden change in climate. soon enough they made their discomfort known.

"Miss Goodwitch, couldn't you, I don't know, cast some spell to stop this monsoon?" asked Blake

"It is a Summer rain, miss Blake. Despite what you believe, being able to use magic does not make me capable to change the ways of the world. If you want to change the climate of the entire planet, then I suggest you find yourself another wizard or witch?" explained Glynda

This caught Jaune's attention.

"Excuse me Glynda, but how many wizards and witches are there?" asked Jaune

"Well, there is my master Gandalf the Grey, the two blue wizard, I don't remember their names, then there is the leader of our order Saruman the White, and finally there are Radagast a gentle living soul, and his apprentice Velvet the Brown." said Glynda

"Is she like you, or is she a gentle soul like her master?" asked Jaune

"Well, yes she is a gentle soul. She is a bit shy and prefers to stay in the forest protecting it from any harm, like master Radagast." said Glynda

"Why do they protect the forests?" asked Jaune

"Evil can come from many parts Jaune, and therefore it is good that there is always someone to protect even the smallest beings." said Glynda

After a few more hours the company arrived at the remains of a destroyed farm. They dismounted on Ironwoods order and Glynda began to inspect the old farm. Something was not right.

"An old farmer and his family lived here. Something happened here, I suggest we go further on to a safer spot." said Glynda

"I already told you we won't go there." said Ironwood

"We have a map with a hidden message that we cannot decipher, in Rivendell there might be someone that could like Lord Elron." said Glynda

"My people suffered when Smaug took the Lonely Mountain the elves did nothing. I will not beg them for help now or ever." said Ironwood

In an infuriating manner Glynda left the conversation.

"Wait Mrs. Goodwitch where are you going?" asked Jaune

"To find confort in the only other rational mind around here Mr. Arc." said Glynda furious

"Who?" asked Jaune

"Me of course!" said Glynda

A long time passed and Glynda had not yet returned. Jaune was getting unsettled. The hunters had gotten the dinner ready and got to eating. The horses were being looked after by Sun and Neptune. Meanwhile Jaune was keeping a look out in case Glynda came back.

"She should have been back already.'' said Jaune

"Relax young man. She is a powerful witch, if anything you should be worried about anyone dumb enough to mess with her in that mood." said Bartholomew

Pyrrha served two bowls of soup and gave them to Jaune.

"Jaune could you give these two to Sun and Neptune?" asked Pyrrha

"Sure." said Jaune

Jaune made his way to where Sun and Neptune where looking after the horses.

"Here you go guys, a hot soup for a cold night." said Jaune

Neither of the hunters moved a muscle. June looked at where they were looking at and noticed something odd.

"Jaune, can you keep a secret?" asked Neptune

"Yes. What did you two do?" asked Jaune

"We only took our eyes off them for a minute. But, now we only have twelve horses." said Sun

"You lost...!" said Jaune until the two huntsmen covered his mouth

They made their way to where the other horses where and found that two horses were missing. June looked around and found that some trees had been moved from their roots.

"Shouldn't we inform Ironwood about this?" asked Jaune

"No." said the two hunters

"We shouldn't bother him." said Sun

"Besides, you are the horse, farmer, thieving expert so you should be able to find them." said Neptune

"Well, in my personal opinion, horses don't separate from the herd unless they are either drawn to something, or they are moved away by something. These trees were moved by that something. So it must be something big enough to take two horses but stealthy enough not to scare the other horses." explained Jaune

Suddenly the three heroes saw a big troll taking two other horses to a camp fire where two other trolls were waiting. The three hunters stayed down to avoid being spotted. June insisted to go get Ironwood but the two hunters told him that he could just steal the horses back. June wanted to make them rethink it but they pushed him and then hid taking the soups.

Jaune quietly made his way to the campsite of the trolls. He kept to the shadows as the trolls discussed.

"I keep telling ya these are good horses." said the first troll

"Me hopes that they taste better than the old man and his family. He be only skin and bones." said the second troll

"Would ya keep your complaining to a minimum." said the third troll who was preparing some sort of stew

Jaune made his way to where the horses were all caged in and began to untie the knots but they were so messed up that it would be like unraveling the fabric of the universe made of dirty ropes. Juane then tried to snatch a knife from one of the trolls, but the troll grabbed him along with his handkerchief. After the troll was done sneezing it took notice of Jaune.

"Aaaahhhh, guys look what came out of me nose. It has legs and arms. I don't like how it moves." said the tyroll

June tried to escape, but was stopped by the second troll who had a knife pointed at him.

"So what are you, a fat squirrel?" asked the troll

"I'm a burgla-human." said Jaune

"A Burglaman, what is that?" asked the third troll that was cooking

"Let's eat it." said the first one as it lunged itself at Jaune

June kept moving between their legs making them clash between themselves. He was almost out of danger when the cooking troll nabbed him. As he lifted Jaune the troll got stabbed in the back by Pyrrha. Soon enough the rest of the hunters charged attacking the trolls with swords, hammers, and a scythe. Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet and gave him his stick. He then tried to help hitting the troll that sneezed on him, though this did't do much it still hurt the troll. As they fought the cage that had the horses was destroyed and all the horses escaped. A mist the whole fight Jaune got captured, this forced the hunters to drop their weapons and be captured as well. The trolls bagged half of them and the other half was placed to roast above a fire.

"We should just squash them and turn 'em into jelly." said the second troll

"No the best way to eat hunters it to roast them over a slow fire." said the cook

Jaune, Ironwood, Sun, Nora, Port, Weiss, and Blake were struggling to get free while listening to the conversation. June then noticed Glynda moving through the trees and the rocks keeping out of sight.

"Well you better hurry. I don't want to be turned to stone by the sun." said the first troll

This gave Jaune an idea.

"Wait, that is not the way you cook hunters!" said Jaune

"What? Then how do you cook hunters?" asked the cook

"If you cook them like that you will lose all the flavor." said Jaune

"Who cares how they are cooked they all taste like chicken." said the second troll

"Shut it! Let the burglaman talk. How do you cook hunter?" asked the cook

"Well, let's see...I believe you have to...marinate them first." said Jaune lying obviously

"What?!" yelled all the hunters in unison

"No no no wait, that is for elves, many get confused with that. You have to stuff them first. Preferably vegetables." said Jaune making time

"I shall never eat green!" yelled Ruby

"You are lying. I have eaten them whole and they taste great raw." said the first troll pulling Port up

The troll was about to eat Port whole when suddenly Jaune spoke again.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't eat him he has parasites!" yelled Jaune making the troll stop

"In fact they are all filled with parasites. After all they eat the same food and drink the same water, I say he has one maybe two more weeks left. If you eat them you will certainly die, I wouldn't risk it." said Jaune making the troll panic

"Hey Jaune has parasites not us." said Sun

"Who do you think you are to say that." said Nora making Jaune give them the look of shut it.

Ironwood picked up on what Jaune was doing and kicked Sun to shut them up. After they understood the plan they all began to claim that they had arm long parasites. The trolls were getting confused and the cook looked at Jaune.

"As the cook you cannot cook them. Poisoning your friends is a chef's worst nightmare. You should probably let us go." said Jaune

"You think we are stupid? He thinks we are idiots." claimed the second troll

"THE SUN SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

They all turned to see Glynda strike a huge boulder making the sun visible. This made the trolls turn to stone. They all cheered as their friend saved them, and begun putting them down.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Necromancer and Rivendell**

The company was getting their things together after being nearly cooked alive. June was helping them to get their weapons. Glynda was meanwhile talking to Ironwood.

"Where exactly were you?" asked Ironwood

"Scouting ahead, just incase something was waiting for us." answered Glynda

"And you came back because?" asked Ironwood

"To make sure you don't get yourselves killed or eaten in this case." said Glynda

"Your burglar didn't do that much to help in the battle." said Ironwood

"But he was smart enough to buy time, and he almost got you guys released if you hadn't talked against him. None of you thought of that." said Glynda

As they continued to talk Jaune helped the other hunters to get their stuff together. Pyrrha had found out that it had been Sun and Neptune's fault about the horses being stolen. She was currently beating them up. June then decided to know how the trolls came. When he heard that the trolls were unusual to this area.

"They must have gotten here through some sort of cave. I think that there should be one around here." said Ironwood

Glynda, Jaune, Ironwood, Yatsuhashi, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake found the troll cave. The smell was horrible to say the least.

"You know I always dreamed about finding lost treasure, however always imagined that it would smell a lot better than this." said Jaune

Almost all of the others in the group laughed at Jaune's comment.

"It is a Troll's treasure Jaune. You would be lucky to find something that doesn't smell. You should also watch your step." said Glynda

As they looked around the girls found a treasure chest and a lot of golden coins. They all decided to hide it and then pick it up later on. June, Glynda and Ironwood were looking at some impressive looking swords.

"These swords were not made by trolls." said Ironwood holding two swords in his hands.

"They were not made by human hands either." said Glynda looking at a sword.

Glynda pulled out the sword from its sheath and saw that the long sword was sharp and glowed like if it was brand new. Ironwood fully unsheathed his and saw a curved blade that was just like the one Glynda held.

"These were forged by the high elves of the first age. These swords are some of the fines blades ever made. Nobody could ask for a better weapon." said Glynda sheathing her sword.

June watched the legendary weapons with awe. He really wished that he could have one of those swords, he knew that he needed a better weapon than his stick. As the girls finished bring their treasure, the whole group began to leave. As Jaune was leaving he felt that he stepped on something that made a metallic noise. He kneeled down and moved the dirt out of the way and there he saw a sword. He picked it up and walked out of the cave. In the light of day he saw that the leather sheath was in very good conditions, there was also some sort of metallic piece that looked like it could come off. Juan took it as some sort of decoration. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"A fine weapon, isn't it." said Glynda

"Oh don't worry. I was just looking at it." said Jaune

"You should keep it. You will need something sharp to fight with." explained Glynda

"Glynda, I have never used a sword in my life. Plus, this sword might have belonged to a great warrior and I just don't feel worthy of it." said Jaune

"Whoever the prevouse owner of this sword would prefer that you use it, than for it to be lost in a Troll cave. Besides, this sword will glow blue whenever orcs or goblins are nearby. And, above all else you must remember that "true courage is not whether to take a life, but when to spare one," I can assure you will do well." explained Glynda

June decided to pull out his sword to have a look at it. It was a pure metal sword. It had the engraving of two crescent moons at the base of the sword. and the handle was made out of blue colored leather. Pyrrha came up to Jaune and saw his sword.

"You know Jaune if you want,...I could teach you how to fight." said Pyrrha

Jaune lit up to this.

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you Pyrrha!" said Jaune while hugging her tightly.

Pyrrha had a huge blush on her face because of this in almost a split second it looked like Pyrrha's face matched her hair. Their happy time did not last however. Noises of quick movement coming at them made the hunters go towards the danger with arms ready. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Glynnda followed them with their weapons ready.

The noise got louder and louder until a sled pulled by twelve hares came in front of the company, and at the sled there was a young woman dressed in a brown cloak and wizard gown. She had long brown hair and rabbit ears. She had this scared to death look on her face, and she was shaking like a scared rabbit in the middle of a wolf den. She was screaming like a maniac.

"OUT OF THE WAY. DEATH! FIRE! DARKNESS!" screamed the young woman

She soon stopped when she spotted Glynda. Glenda recognized her and told everybody to lower their weapons.

"Everybody, calm down it is just Velvet the Brown. What is wrong Velvet?" asked Glynda getting closer to Velvet

"Glynda, I was looking for you, there is something of grave importance that I must talk to you about. This is very bad, we should find our masters and..." said Velvet

Glenda placed her hand on her mouth and pulled out a carrot and gave it to her. She ate it and quickly calmed down. They then moved away and got talking.

"The Emerald forest is sick Glynda. The air reeks of death, nothing good grows in it, the animals are running away from it, but the spider webs are the worst thing. I followed them and they came from Funnel." explained Velvet

"Funnel? Are you certain? That old fortress has been abandoned for many years." said Glynda

"No Glynda, it is not. When I went inside I sensed a dark power inside it. I was attacked by a spirit. In the darkness of the old ruins I saw it...A Necromancer has appeared. Someone who has the power to call upon the souls of the dead." said Velvet frightened by the memory

"Here, drink some of it." said Glynda as she gave Velvet a drink from her canteen.

"Now are you certain about the Necromancer?" asked Glynda

Velvet gave Glynda a wrapped object.

"It is from the spirit that attacked me. It was not made in the world of the living." whispered Velvet

At that very moment they all heard the howl of some sort of wild animal. Everybody was on their toes just incase something attacked them.

"What was that? Was that a wolf?" asked Jaune

"No, there are no wolves in this area." said Pyrrha

After she said that a twig snapped behind them and a giant black wolf with bone like armor came after them. Ironwood used his sword to slice its throat and Yatsuhashi finished it off by chopping off its entire head. Then, from the opposite direction came a second wolf, this one was taken out by Sun after shooting an arrow. It tried to get back up again but Nora finished it with her hammer.

"Beowolve trackers. The orc pack is not far behind." said Ironwood

"An orc pack?!" asked Jaune

"Who did you tell about this quest Ironwood?" asked Glynda

"I told nobody outside of my people, I swear. By the Gods, what is happening?" asked Ironwood

"Someone has been hunting us. We must escape." said Glynda

"We can't. The horses are gone." said Ruby after looking for them

"I will lead them away. That should give you enough time to escape." said Velvet

"Velvet, are you sure? These are Beowolves of Bundahbad." said Glynda

"And these hares are from Forever Fall. Let them try and catch us." said Velvet

* * *

As the pack of orcs got closer to the forest with their pack of Beowolves, Velvet and her sled bursted out of the forest at full speed.

"THIS WAY YOU FREAKS OF NATURE!" screamed Velvet

The orcs gave chase to the witch, this gave the company the window of opportunity that they needed. The began to run away towards a hiding spot. The chase was going all over the plains, this lead to several close calls for the company. The decided to hide behind a rock only for an orc to pull over right above them. In a split second decision Sun took out his bow and arrow and shot two arrows hitting both the Beowulf and the orc. The two fell down and the company proceeded to kill the two enemies. Sadly, the Beowulf let out a painful screech alerting the rest of the pack.

The company began running once more and managed to get away from their persecutors. Glynda noticed an odd rock and told the hunters to jump in the hole. Sun meanwhile gave cover fire with his bow. Glynda went first followed by Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Neptune, Ren, Nora, Bartholomew, Port, Ironwood, and finally Sun. As they all regrouped they heard the noise of a trumpet not far away, and later on the sounds of arrows flying and screeches of dead orcs and beowolves. An orc fell down in the hole and the hunters waited for it to try something, but it was already dead. Ironwood pulled out the arrow.

"Elves." said Ironwood throwing the arrow away

Yatsuhashi went ahead and saw a narrow path.

"I can't see the end of this path. Should we follow it?" asked Yatsuhashi

"Yes we follow it." said Pyrrha

The company followed through the path and eventually found the end of it. The all saw a beautiful valley with a waterfall. In the middle of the valley laid a amazing castle. It almost seemed like it glowed with a light of its own.

"Welcome to the land of peace and light. It is called by many names but it is best known as..." said Glynda

"Rivendell." finished Jaune


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance Encounter with Fall**

 _Rivendell_

The company of Hunters saw the Elven sanctuary with awe, but Ironwood only saw people who would have wanted nothing more than to stop their quest.

"Was this your plan? Seek aid from the enemy?" asked Ironwood

"You don't have any enemies here James Ironwood. The only enemy here is the one you bring with you." said Glynda

"You are wrong if you think the elves will give us their blessing, they will try to stop it." said Ironwood

"That is why I will do the talking. The task at hand requires a silver tongue and a lot of charm and good will. Unless you can think of someone else for it." said Glynda

With that said the company made their way down to the entrance of the palace. June could not help but be amazed by the bright colors. Then from the entrance came down an elf man with long brown hair and brown elven robes.

"Glynda. We were not expecting you here." said the man

"Ah, Indir, we were planning on visiting you and your lord. Where is he by the way? It is very important that I speak with Lord Ellron." explained Glynda

"My lord Ellron is not here at the moment, but will return shortly." said Indir

Just as he said that, a loud horn echoed behind the company. They all turned and saw a cavalry of elves coming at them. In the heat of the moment the company of hunters formed a circle with their weapons in hand, as the elves on horse back surrounded them. One of the elves that was not wearing a helmet got down from his horse and went to greet Glynda.

"Glynda! It is good to see you." said the elf

"Lord Ellron, your presence honors us. Where were you, if I may ask?" said Glynda giving him a hug

"We were hunting an orc party that crossed our borders. It is rather strange. I don't suppose you had something to do with this." said Ellron

"We may have had something to do with it, but we mean you no harm." explained Glynda

"Just like Gandalf. You must be James Ironwood son of Thrain." said Ellron looking at Ironwood and the company

"I don't think we have met before." said Ironwood

"You resemble your grandfather, I met Thror when he ruled under the mountain." explained Ellron

"Funny, he never spoke of you." said Ironwood

Then Lord Ellron then said something in Elvish.

"What did he say? Is he insulting us!?" demanded Weiss

"No Weiss, he is offering you food." said Glynda

"Oh. Alright then." said Weiss

The hunters went for dinner but only found salads and all sorts of greens, instead of meat and chips. Although most hunters were displeased Jaune was trying to eat while listening to what Lord Ellron was telling Ironwood and Glynda.

"This is Silver Phenix the goblin slayer used in the Great Storm of Bloodgultch. May it defend you from those that seek to harm you Ironwood. This one is Angel's Will which was used to slay the dragon king in the Chorus war. These are ancient weapons, celebrated by their deeds in combat. How did you come upon them?" asked Ellron

"We found them in a Troll Treasure just before we were attacked by orcs, my lord." said Glynda

June then looked at his sword and started thinking of the name it may have. After they all finished their respective dinners Jaune asked Pyrrha for some lessons to use his new sword.

It had been two hours of training with hands on experience. Jaune stood before Pyrrha in an ok fighting stance. The began fighting in a spar. Pyrrha had the upper hand in the fight remaining in defense, while Jaune used his best ability to fight back. Swords clashed but it was clear that Jaune was no match. Pyrrha did a swift sword movement and disarmed Jaune, placing her sword on his throat.

"You hold back to much try going for faster swings." suggested Pyrrha

June picked pup his sword once more and got into a better fighting stance being more lowered to the ground. He began pushing forth with faster swings almost going on par with Pyrrha until they stood face to face in a sword clash. They decided to end their training there as Glynda called Jaune forth for something.

"Thank you Pyrrha." said Jaune as he went to the meeting

Jaune found Glynda, Ironwood, Bartholomew, and Lord Ellron talking about the map.

"Our quest is not the business of the elves." said Ironwood

"For the Gods' sake Ironwood, show him the map! You are in the presence of one of the few people in Middle Earth that can read the inscriptions. Give it to him." said Glynda

"It is my duty to protect my people's legacy." said Ironwood

"Your stubbornness will take you to the grave." stated Glynda

With a heavy heart Ironwood gave the map to Lord Ellron. He examined it and asked them why did they wish to enter the mountain. Glynda misdirected information and got him to decode the message. It turned out that it was written in Moon Runes, that could only be seen by moon light. The reached a crystal pedestal and in the map showed the hidden message.

"You must be near the Grey stone when the last light in the day of Diana shines in the hole of the key. Only then will you find the entrance to the mountain." said Lord Ellron

"The day of Diana?" asked Jaune

"The New Year for the Hunters. When the last day of summer and the first moon of winter are in the sky. Named after the goddess that gave birth to all hunters." explained Gylnda

"Then we must hurry. We are half way through summer." said Ironwood

"We still have time. We must be at the exact spot at the exact time. Only then will we be able to enter the mountain." said Bartholomew

"So that is your objective, to enter the mountain." said Lord Ellron

"What of it?" asked Ironwood

"Some people wouldn't consider it wise." said Lord Ellron

With that the meeting was over and everybody went to bed.

Before the crack of dawn Jaune was woken up by Pyrrha and she told him to get his things ready that they were leaving. With that said they all made their way out of Rivendell. However, it seemed that Glynda would catch up to them in the mountains. They kept a rushed pace hopping to reach the Lonely Mountain before the Day of Diana. As they crossed the mountains the harsh rain and lightning left the company nearly blind. In many of the steps they took the mountain was coming apart. In one of those steps Jaune slipped and almost fell if it hadn't been for Ironwood pulling him up.

After being pulled up almost everybody was glad that Jaune was fine except Ironwood.

"For a second there I thought that we lost our burglar." said Yatsuhashi

"He has been lost since he left his home." said Ironwood

This struck Jaune. They later on found a dry cave and got ready to sleep. Jaune couldn't sleep. What Ironwood said had stayed with him. It had been hours and almost everybody was asleep. June decided to pack his things and got ready to leave, until Pyrrha saw him.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Pyrrha

"I'm going back to the Shire." said Jaune

"Wait, I understand that you are homesick, but the company needs you." said Pyrrha

"No it doesn't. You heard Ironwood, I don't belong here. You will be better off with out me dragging you around." said Jaune

"No. We do need you. You are special." said Pyrrha

"I used to believe that, but here I am being more of a nascence than any help. I wish you all the luck in the world." said Jaune

Just then Pyrrha noticed Jaune's sword was glowing blue and then the ground began to shake. The floor tore open and the company fell down the hole. As the company fell down the hole, they noticed that they were surrounded by goblins. The goblins took the hunters prisoners, but Jaune managed to slip away. He hid himself as he followed the goblins in order to rescue his friends, but then a couple of goblins came down from behind him and began fighting him. Due to a misstep the three fell down to the bottom of the mountain.

Jaune woke up to the sound of a creature of some sorts coming after the goblins. It began to smash their brains in with a rock. In that brief second Jaune saw a golden ring fall to the ground. After the creature went away Jaune got up and made his way to the ring, he picked it up and looked at it. For a brief moment he placed it in his finger, and then he heard it.

 **"Hello there."** said a voice

June looked around with his sword in hand, there seemed to be nobody there. Then the voice spoke again.

 **"Please don't tell me, you are freaking out already."** said the voice

"Who is there? Show yourself." said Jaune in a whisper

 **"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself."** said the voice

 **"But first you should get out of here, that nasty little creature should notice it is gone in 3, 2, 1."** said the voice

Then suddenly the scream of a deranged creature echoed through the tunnel.

"NOOOOO, THE PRECIOUSE IT IS GONE!"

Jaune made a run for it. He travelled through the tunnels hoping to find a way out but he was faced with a monstrous creature chasing him and a voice in his head. June spotted a narrow fissure that lead to the other side. He began to go through it but his buttons got in the way. He did a strong push as the creature got closer. The buttons snapped and he fell through the fissure and landed on his back, and that exact moment the ring got on his finger. The next second he opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of weird place, it was still the case but it seemed full of shadows. As the creature jumped through the fissure, Jaune noticed that he was invisible to it. He then heard the voice again.

 **"What a poor pitiful creature, isn't it?"** said the voice

June turned to where the voice came from and spotted a woman. She had long black hair, almost glowing yellow eyes, and wore a red dress, high heel shoes. June felt compelled to ask.

"Who are you?" asked Jaune

 **"Please, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself first."** said the woman

"My name is Jaune Arc." responded Jaune

 **"Greetings Jaunny, my name is Cinder Fall."** responded the woman


	8. Chapter 8

**The Way Forward**

 _Goblin Tunnels_

Jaune was awestruck. First he was separated from the company, then he was chased by a little monster, and now he was talking to a lady that could only be either a side effect of the fall or he was losing his mind. Jaune slowly began to walk away from the mysterious woman with his hand on his sword, but the woman just smirked at this.

 **"Oh it is always amusing to see the frightened faces of others. But you have nothing to fear from me Jaunny, I am merely the soul that lives within the ring you have on."** said Cinder

Jaune looked at the ring he had on his finger, then back at Cinder. He was about to remove the ring, but then he saw that the little monster was still around, so he kept it on. Instead, Jaune took out his sword for defense. He then heard a massive explosion coming from the top and the voices of the hunters and Glynda running. Jaune decided to ignore the woman and follow the voices of his friends. June began to run through the maze of tunnels until he came face to face with Cinder once more. He fell down thanks to that.

"How did you get here so quickly?" asked Jaune

 **"I told you Jaunny, as long as you have my ring I will be along for this ride."** explained Cinder

The noises of fast foot steps kept getting louder and louder and Jaune could hear the voice of Glynda calling all the hunters to run faster.

 **"You should pick up the pace, or else your little friends will leave without you."** said Cinder

June ran toward their voices, but his path was blocked by the little monster that he saw before. It hid and then Jaune saw the company running out of the tunnel. Jaune thought about the nasty little creature standing in his way. It could cause trouble if he didn't do something about it.

 **"Come on Jaunny put that little pest out of the world's** **misery. He has killed and eaten many beings that have fallen to this forsaken dump. Do it. It is just a pitiful creature. Come on."** whispered Cinder in Jaune's ear.

Jaune slowly placed his sword on the creature's throat, but then it turned and Jaune saw that the little monster was nothing more than a bony creature. Honestly, Jaune was not afraid of the creature, he only pitied it. So Jaune put his sword away and then made a jump over the creature merely knocking it over. Jaune then made his way out of the cave. But he didn't saw that Cinder was standing at the entrance smirking.

 **"So, you do have some backbone after all Jaunny. You will truly make this interesting. This is going to be fun."** said Cinder watching Jaune run down the hill.

Jaune managed to catch up to the company and heard that they were talking about him.

"WHERE IS OUR HUMAN?!" demanded Glynda

"I think I saw him slip away from the goblins." said Nepatune

"But where is he now?" asked Pyrrha

"I will tell you where he went, Mr. Arc found his way out and he took it! He has been nothing but an extra weight to carry and he was not strong enough to see this mission true. He should have never left his home. He saw an opportunity and he took it." explained Ironwood

Jaune heard every word and he didn't know what to do. Then Cinder appeared in front of him.

 **"Oh that has to sting. You know Jaunny if anybody said that kind of stuff to me I would implement a very special remedy...it is called murder. What do you say?"** suggested Cinder

Just as Pyrrha was about to talk back to Ironwood she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jaune standing there.

"No I didn't. I am still here." said Jaune

"Jaune." said Glynda relieved that he was alright

"What happened? Where were you?" asked Ruby

"After I slipped away from the goblins, two goblins attacked me and we fell to the bottom of the mountain I managed to survive and after hearing you guys running I made my way out." said Jaune as he tucked the ring away.

"Wait so this means you heard everything?" asked Blake

"Well that does not matter. All that matters is that he is safe." said Glynda

"It does matter. Why did you come back?" asked Ironwood

"Look, I know you have doubted me from the beginning. I know that I am just a simple farm boy that has never wielded a sword in his life. And it is true that I miss my farm, I miss my books, and I even miss the annoying noise my chair makes. That is my home. That is where I belong. And for that very reason is why I am still here. You don't have a home, it was taken from you, and I will help you take it back if I can. Therefore I am a member of this company." explained Jaune

This made all the hunters develop a lot more respect for Jaune. It was all good, until the group heard the roars of Beowolves behind them. They then began to run away from them, sadly they were left with a cliff hanger, literally.

"From the frying pan..." said Ironwood

"Into the fire." finished Glynda

Seeing as the Beowolves were getting closer the hunters began to climb the trees, but as Pyrrha was running towards a tree she tripped and a Beowolf jumped at her, but suddenly Jaune pulled out his sword and sliced the Beowolf's head in a swift movement. Afterwards Jaune pulled out his sword he went straight to help Pyrrha to her feet. Then they made their way to a tree and climbed up to the top.

Shortly afterwards the pack of Beowolves were underneath the company. Soon enough the leader of the orc pack arrived riding a white Beowolf. Ironwood saw his old foe standing there. Azog the defiler. There he stood mocking Ironwood. He then ordered his beasts to rip the trees from the roots. The Beowolves proceeded to do that. As the ferocious beasts tore apart the trees Glynda began speaking a message to a moth and it soon flew away.

The trees began to fall one by one. The hunters began to jump to the last tree that was at the end of the cliff. Glynda then snatched a pinecone and lit it with her magic. Then she passed it down to the hunters and they began to lit other pinecones and throw them at the Beowolves. Every single pinecone managed to do some damage, including the one that Jaune threw, which hit one of the orcs and made him fall over the cliff. As the hunters cheered for their apparent victory the tree began to fall due to the weight. The hunters held on to the tree.

James Ironwood then spotted Agog giving him a mocking grin. Ironwood then got up and charged at the orc with his new sword and a shield covered with iron. The battle was fierce, Ironwood had better weapons but Azog had the advantage when it came to speed. Azog quickly knocked Ironwood down and crushed his shield, then he ordered one of the orcs to cut off Ironwood's head. As the orc got closer and closer, Ironwood tried to lift his sword but to no avail.

Suddenly the orc gets tackled away from Ironwood, by Jaune who begins to stab him with his sword. Jaune then stands between Ironwood and the orcs. Azog enraged by this charges at Jaune when suddenly the metal piece of Jaune's sheath pops out and transforms into a shield. Jane's new shield clashes with Azog's sledge hammer. The clash was so strong that Jaune was pushed down, but then Jaune parried the attack and slices Azog's other arm off with his sword. The quick series of events made the Beowolf to be temporarily blinded.

Agog falls to the ground in pain, then the other orcs charge at Jaune, when suddenly Yatsuhashi, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune began fighting them back. Jaune joined in fighting off Beowolves with his sword and shield. The fighting however did not lasted. The moth that Glynda had spoken to had summoned giant eagles. These massive birds began to take the hunters one by one away from the fight. Jaune was taken by one of those eagles after it pulled him out of the fight.

The eagles took the hunters out of danger and placed them in a mountain top far away from the orcs. As they each landed Glynda used her magic to heal Ironwood's injuries. As the rest of the hunters caught up they all went to congratulate Jaune for his bravery and having sliced Azog's arm off like a boss. Pyrrha even kissed him on the cheek. The congratulations ended as Ironwood got up and walked up to Jaune.

"I have had my doubts about you from the beginning Mr. Arc, I hope you understand that. But today you have proven yourself. You are one of us. I thank you for saving my life." said Ironwood with a true face of gratitude

Suddenly in the sky many birds began to move passed thee company and then they spotted it. There it stood The Lonely Mountain, Beacon.

"Look the birds are returning to the mountain." said Ren

"Yeah!" said Yang

"We shall take it as a sign." said Ironwood

"Now we move forward." said Jaune


	9. Chapter 9

**The Skin changer and the Black Forest**

 _Mountain valley_

Jaune peeked over the rocks to see if the orc pack was close by. He saw a few orcs and a lot of Beowolves not far from where he was. Jaune took cover to make sure that they did not spot him. But after he did that he saw that to his right there was a gigantic black bear with hundreds of bone spikes and a bone mask covering its body. It was looking straight at the orc pack and growled at them. Jaune decided to make a run for it, if it ensured that the bear nor the orc pack spotted him. As soon as Jaune was far away the bear let out an earthshaking roar, that made Jaune run faster.

After a few minutes, Jaune made it back to the company catching his breath.

"Jaune, is everything ok?" asked Pyrrha

"No. We got a problem." said Jaune

"Did the orcs spot you." asked Ironwood

"No." said Jaune

"Did the Beowolves caught your scent?" asked Yatsuhashi

"No." said Jaune

"Did you lose the enchanted cookie that leads to the fountain of chocolate milk, and now you must face against the vicious trolls of the Nether mountains, in order to find another way into the palace to save Princess Candy Body?" asked Nora

"What? No." responded Jaune

"How far is the orc pack then, my boy?" asked Bartholomew

"Not far. I don't think they saw me." said Jaune

"What did I tell you silent as a mouse." said Glynda

"Would you listen to me. I am trying to tell you that there is something very big and most likely very pissed off just up the hill." said Jaune

All the hunters looked up and wondered what kind of creature it was.

"What did this creature look like? A big bear with spikes?" asked Glynda

"Yes, now that I think about it." said Jaune

"What should we do? We can't go back, and we can't risk getting caught by the orcs. So I am open to suggestions." said Weiss

"There is a house not far from here, but I cannot guarantee that we will be welcomed." said Glynda

"Is he a friend or an enemy?" asked Ironwood

"Neither, he will kill us or help us. But I think we don't have much of a choice." said Glynda

The roars of the bear monster were heard, and the hunters began to run towards the house that was supposed to be their safe haven. The company made their way down the mountain, and across the forest, each step being faster than the last. Shortly they made heard the beast's roar once more behind them. Amazingly Port being the fattest of the party was the one going faster than the rest. After passing a river the company saw the house that Glynda had spoken of. As they passed the entrance of the garden the bear monster picked up the pace. In their hurry the hunters failed to see that the door was locked so they were ramming it. Until Glynda finally opened the door removing the lock with magic. The company all got inside and closed the door quickly before coming face to face to the bear monster. All the hunters pushed the door close, while Jaune pulled out his sword and shield. With one last push the bear backed off. Then Neptune locked the door and everyone turned to Glynda.

"What the hell was that thing?!" asked Yang

"That, is our host." said Glynda

"Wait, what?" asked Nora

"His name is Tucson, he is a Skin changer, some times he is a ferocious beast, and some times he is huge man. He transforms into an ancient creature called an Ursa. The beast is dangerous and unpredictable, but the man is reasonable." said Glynda

"I think he is gone." said Ruby

"Get away from that door, Ruby. We don't know what is wrong with him." said Weiss pulling Ruby away from the door.

"Please, he is perfectly fine. Sleep now he won't come back anytime soon." said Glynda

 _Tucson's farm night_

Jaune was sleeping in a pile of hay and Pyrrha was next to him. Jaune sort of woke up a bit and saw that she had hair on her face, he decided to move it. After he did that he heard the voice of the last person he ever wanted to hear.

 **"Aw, how adorable are you two together. Jaunny, congratulations on getting a girl. I must say these last few days have been quite the show. First, you show that Iron-face who is boss, then, you slice off the other arm of one orc veteran warrior, and now you have narrowly escaped death in more than one** **occasion. You really now how to show a girl a good time."** said Cinder sitting on Port like a couch.

Jaune had the expression of seeing a ghost.

 **"If you are wondering why you can see and hear me eve though you are not wearing the ring, it is quite simple. Once you wear the ring you can see me and hear me for as long as you posses it. Oh don't worry I will just take a load off and watch the show. Best of luck."** said Cinder disappearing into the darkness.

Jaune began to breath heavily, the mere thought of that woman following him around and toying with his mind was horrifying. Then he saw Pyrrha waking up.

"Jaune, what's wrong? Can't sleep." said Pyrrha

"Something like that. What do you think will happen when we reach the Lonely Mountain?" asked Jaune

"Well, if Samug is alive, we will have to deal with him. But, you shouldn't worry we will be right behind you, I will be behind you." said Pyrrha

She then kissed Jaune in the forehead trying to ease his mind.

"Now try to sleep." said Pyrrha before going back to sleep.

The morning came a few hours later. Everybody except Jaune were awake having breakfast. Jaune woke up to the sound of loud eating. He went to the table and grabbed some food until he saw that there was a huge man with short black hair, sharp claws and intimidating voice. He must be the human form of the beast that tried to eat them.

"So you are the one they call Ironwood. I have heard rumors about you. If your quest requires you to arrive at the Lonely Mountain before the end of Summer you will need my help. These lands are crawling with orcs. It won't be easy." said Tucson

"That is why we need horses to help us reach the Green forest. That way we will reach our destination faster." explained Glynda

"Perhaps. Unfortunately the Green forest is not well, there is a darkness in it, and the white elves are not like their relatives, of Rivendell, they are far more deadly and less talkative. Even my people were afraid of them." said Tucson

"There are others like you?" asked Jaune

"There used to be many, but there are few of us left. Azog the defiler hunted us and kept us for hunting and entertainment. You are the human the orcs are hunting aren't you?" said Tucson

"Yes, I think." said Jaune

"I heard that you sliced Azog's arm off with one swing. That true?" asked Tucson towering over Jaune

"Yes." said Jaune

After hearing that Tucson made his way to Ironwood. Jaune could hear his heart going back to normal.

"I don't like hunters, they can be as greedy as dwarfs, they look down on other races, and they are extremely violent against their enemies. But, I hate orcs more. What do you need?" asked Tucson

Shortly after they finished their breakfast, the company settled the horses and got ready to ride. Jaune quickly took an acorn as a souvenir. They rode through the territory for what appeared to be minutes. It was nice to ride a horse after many days of walking. The company soon found themselves in front of a dark forest. It seemed like a haunted forest unlike the ones the company had seen before. They began to dismount and gathered their things for the next part of their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Escape from the Forest King**

 _Dark Forest_

The company were looking at the forest, and they were a little bit uneasy.

"Are you sure that this is the quickest way to get to the Lonely Mountain?" asked Jaune

"Not unless you go around it, and will take two months traveling South, or three months traveling North." explained Glynda

Glynda began to move into the forest and noticed that it was clearly sick with something evil. Glenda noticed a weird mark on one of the pillars and it resembled that of an ancient evil.

Glenda went for her horse and gave the company a final warning before going into her personal quest.

"There is something that I must find out, I will meet with you in the old city. Regardless of the reason, DO NOT enter that mountain without me. Remain in the path, and for god's sake do not stray from it. Jaune you look out for them in there." said Glynda getting near her horse

"Wait Glynda, why me?" asked Jaune

"You have changed, Jaune Arc, you are not the same human that left the Shire." said Glynda

"I wanted to tell you, that I found something in the Goblin tunnels..." said Jaune

"What was it?" asked Glynda

Jaune was about to pull out the ring but then he thought that he might need the ring in the future, Glynda could easily take it away. He needed it. With that thought weighing heavy in his mind, Jaune left the ring in his pocket.

"My courage." said Jaune giving a half truth

"Good. You will need it." said Glynda before riding away.

The company of hunters began to follow the path hoping to avoid any confrontation with the white elves. The deeper and deeper they went into the forest the more the feeling of being watched grew. The trees looked darker and scarier than the ones at the entrance of the forest. Jaune and the company kept close in order to avoid getting lost. They kept hitting the ground to make sure that they stayed in the path. Everyone was on edge, as if waiting for something to jump out of the bushes and try to kill them.

Suddenly the company stopped in their tracks.

"What is wrong? Why are we stopping?" asked Ironwood moving to the front of the group.

"Yang, why are you not moving? We must stay in the path." said Ironwood

"There is no more path." said Yang pointing at the end of their path.

The company began to retrace their steps but it appeared that there was nothing they could do. They kept walking for what felt like years. Shortly after a while they began to hallucinate. The trees began to catch fire in the eyes of some of the hunters, then some sort of giant panda went around and danced a part of the Swan Princess. Then Jaune looked at a tree and there seemed to be a wanted poster with his picture in it. Not being sure of what he saw he looked back only to see himself staring back at him. But this version of him had black hair, full body black armor and had glowing amber eyes. Suddenly he saw Cinder behind Dark-Jaune.

 **"In comparison it is a work in progress, but I must admit you show so much potential."** said Cinder

Jaune just assumed it was the air of this place messing with him, but he knew better Cinder wanted something out of him.

Jaune noticed something as they walked. The company had somehow gotten out of the path and the air of the damn place was playing trick in their minds.

"Look, a berry bag. It looks like hunters have been here before." said Pyrrha picking up the bag

"Yes, definitely from the Blue Mountains. It looks a lot like my berry bag." said Ruby looking at the bag

"Because it is your bag. Don't you see? We have been going in circles this entire time. This is what Glynda warned us about." explained Jaune

Suddenly Jaune noticed that this part of the forest was different. They had arrived at a part of the forest in which there were countless spider webs. Jaune went ahead and played with one of the webs. The vibrations seemed to make Jaune realize something. He new that the only way to tell where they were going was to go up. He quickly turned to see Pyrrha trying to beat up Yang for some reason. He pulled Pyrrha away from the fight and tried his best to make her climb up the tree. After receiving several punches and high heel kicks Jaune managed to make Pyrrha climb all the way to the top. When they arrived at the top, the air was fresh and pure. Their thoughts became clear. The beautiful red leaves moved with the wind and made hundreds of butterflies to fly away. The two couldn't help but laugh a bit. Then Jaune turned and grabbed Pyrrha by the head and turned her in the same direction. They saw the Lonely Mountain. They were only a few more days away from it.

With smiles on their faces the two warriors made their way down the tree only to find the company being wrapped into cocoons by giant spiders. Jaune motioned Pyrrha to stay quiet and go down, he would find a way to free the rest of the company. When Pyrrha was out of sight Jaune put on the ring and found himself back in that dark place, with his least favorite person right there waiting for him. Cinder.

 **"Oh poor** **hunters, all wrapped up like babies in blankets. Can you believe that they pride themselves as the smartest beings in all of Middle Earth? Well, it seems that without you they are no better than lunch. By the way did you enjoyed that little piece I cooked up earlier? I call it Jaune Noir. I certainly made improvements on who you are now, but as I said before 'you are a work in progress'."** said Cinder getting under Jaune's skin

Jaune decided to grab a chunk of wood and throw it where Cinder was, but it merely faced through her. She just stood there smiling. Though the chunk made the perfect distraction luring the spiders away. All but one spider remained. Jaune took out his sword and just as as the spider was about to take a bite out of Bartholomew, Jaune struck the spider making it wince in pain. The spider turned saw that there was nothing attacking it, but then Jaune kept swinging his sword this time far faster than before. At the very last minute Jaune removed the ring and flashed his sword at the spider and stabbed it.

After the spider fell dead to the floor Jaune looked at his sword and noticed something.

"Hm, I never noticed the yellow coloring you have when the sun hits you. Since I don't know your name, how about Corcea Mors? I kinda like it." said Jaune

Jaune then proceeded to cut down the company from their bondage. As they each fell Pyrrha cut them loose and once they were all free more spiders began to attack them. Jaune pulled his shield up and began fighting a spider on top of the tree. The hunters were faring very good but they were almost being over run by them until arrows began to come from every direction killing the spiders. Jaune had to get to cover because one of the arrows nearly hit him. Jaune quickly put on the ring and became invisible.

The owners of the arrows were White Elves. Tucson was telling the truth, they were deadly. The elves surrounded the hunters and took their weapons away. One of the elves had long blond hair and a green robe like suit. He was looking at the sword Ironwood had.

"I am Legolass Green Leaf. Where did you get this weapon hunter?" asked Legolass

"It was given to me." said Ironwood

With that said the Elves took the company back to their fortress. Jaune followed them while being invisible to them. After entering the halls of the tree castle, Jaune noticed the many differences the two elven races had. These elves were far more in touch with nature and were far less welcoming to strangers. Jaune went to look around for a way out. Almost all the exits were closed and guarded. Without the hunter's weapons the company would be walking into a death trap. As Jaune made his way to the lower floors he could hear the conversation that the Forest King Thranduil was having with Ironwood.

"Your quest noble as it may be, I would like to offer my aid." said Thranduil

"Should I be expected to give something in return?" asked Ironwood

"There are certain jewels in that mountain I desire. White gems with the light of the stars. That is my price." said Thranduil

Jaune could easily tell that Ironwood was not going to go through with the deal. The King spoke with the kind of arrogance of 'I-told-you-so'. Then Ironwood responded.

"I would not believe that the great Thranduil would honor his word, even if the end of times was upon him. YOU LACK ALL FORM OF HONOR! We came to you hungry, homeless, filled with despair, but you turned your back on us. MAY THE DRAGON FIRE CURSE YOU!" said Ironwood

"DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT DRAGON FIRE! I have faced the vicious creatures that roam the North, and I know that their fire is cruel. Stay here and rot if you wish. A hundred years is but a blink in an Elf's life." said Thranduil

Afterwards the elf guards took Ironwood away. Then Cinder appeared sitting next to Jaune watching the events unfold.

 **"My, my, my what a temper. Although I must admit if some polar bear know it all pixie knock off, was telling me to surrender something of mine in that tone I would slice his throat. Care to partake in that activity?"** asked Cinder

Jaune merely shot daggers at her after that claim.

 **"Guess not."** said Cinder

Jaune then made his way out of the throne room. He was about to go to the stairs when the Forest King crossed his path.

"I know you are there. Why are you hiding in the shadows?" said Thranduil

For a second Jaune thought that he was talking to him, but soon another elf showed up.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord. I just came by to give my report and couldn't help but over hear." said the elf girl

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed a moon ago." said Thranduil

"It was my lord, but as I have mentioned to you before, the spiders will continue to advance if we don't kill them at their roots." said the elf girl

"That goes beyond our frontiers. I don't see the need to do so. By the way my son Legolass has grown quite fond of you. I want you to understand that I will not see my son united with a common elven warrior such as yourself. Do not give him hope where there is none." said Thranduil

Jaune was about to smack the king square in the jaw but hesitated. The important part was to release the hunters. Jaune made his way down the stairs to where Cinder was waiting for him.

 **"It appears that this king is not only a royal jerk but also a major pure blooded jackass. He is so afraid to get his little hands dirty that doesn't see the dangers coming right at him. Now I really want to slit his throat, no, maybe just decapitate him and place his head on a pike. No that is far too** **gruesome. Any ideas on how to dispose of King Douchbag, Jaunny?** asked Cinder

Jaune just kept walking until he found the wine storage. There were some empty barrels, more than enough for the company. Jaune stayed clear of the guards who were drinking and also had the keys to the cells. Jaune knocked both of the guards out by slamming their heads on the table, he then took the keys a made his way to the cells.


	11. Chapter 11

**Barrel Riders and the City of the Lake**

 _Elf Cells_

The hunters were stuck on their respective cells, each and every single one was trying to bring it down. Then Bartholomew spoke making everyone stop.

"Knock that off! It is hopeless, this is no orc prison. The only way out of here is with the king's permission." said Bartholomew

"I refuse to let some forest pixie to take something that is ours and ours alone. So, I told him to go to Hell." responded Ironwood

"Well, we are doomed." said Nora

"It should be morning...I think." said Yang

"We will never reach the mountain." said Ruby depressed

"Not with that attitude you won't."

They all turned to see Jaune with the keys near Ruby's cell.

"Jaune." said the hunters

They all began to cheer for their savior, only to be shushed by Jaune. Jaune then began to unlock the cells, he gave half of the keys to Ruby and then she began to unlock the rest. All the hunters gathered around waiting to hear the escape plan.

"Listen be very quiet, all the gates are guarded. Follow me. I know a way out." said Jaune leading the company.

They kept quiet until they arrived at the basement cellar. The two guards were still knocked out and disarmed.

"Your handy work I presume?" asked Pyrrha

"Wait this is the basement." said Ren in a low voice

"You were supposed to bust us out not trap us." said Sun

"Listen. These barrels are supposed to be sent through a mechanism to down the river for a merchant of some kind." said Jaune

"So?" asked Weiss

"Get in the barrels." said Jaune

All the hunters looked to Ironwood, who was just as confused as the rest. Suddenly the voices of angry elves coming from the cells.

"WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?!" demanded the voice

All the hunters looked to Ironwood again.

"Do what he says." said Ironwood

All the hunters got inside the barrels, Pyrrha made a slight detour to grab a short sword from the guard, and got ready for the next part. Jaune went to the lever and when everybody was inside a barrel he said one last thing.

"Hold on, and hold your breath." said Jaune pulling the lever

After pulling the lever the floor began to incline towards one side making the barrels role. Jaune took this as his chance and jumped in the exit landing on water. There Yatsuhashi and Neptune pulled him up. Jaune then got ahold of the barrels.

"Well done, Mr. Arc." said Ironwood

Then the company of hunters began to drift in the barrels towards freedom. Sadly it was not as smooth a ride as they hoped. Shortly after beginning their ride a few arrows began flying at the hunters. The Elves were onto them. The hunters ducked as many arrows as possible until they reached the exit. But then the guards at the exit locked it, trapping the company. The elves were getting closer and they had their arrows ready to kill the company, when suddenly the elf guards were struck by arrows. It was the orcs. They had gotten into the Dark Forest to kill the hunters.

The hunters were sitting ducks, thankfully the elves were fighting the orcs. This gave Sun the distraction he needed to climb up and pull the lever. He jumped up to the stairs and made his way to the lever, but as he was about to pull it the leader of the orc pack shot him in the leg with an arrow. The hunters watched as another orc got close to Sun but then it was hit by an arrow between the eyes. Sun then stood up using his other leg and pulled the lever. As the fighting took place the hunters slipped out in the barrels. Sun was able to jump back into the barrel, snapping the arrow.

The hunters were now letting the strong currents of the river to take them away from both the elves and the orcs. Sadly the orcs and elves were chasing after them. The wild currents took the hunters on one heck of a ride while keeping them from being killed by arrows of either side. Pyrrha pulled out the sword that she took and sliced an orc. Then Nora caught its axe and struck another orc with it. Meanwhile, Jaune was holding on for dear life until Neptune helped him into a barrel.

The wild currents were making the ride quite bumpy, and the flying arrows from both orcs and elves were not helping. As the currents were picking up speed the hunters did their best to fight back against their persecutors. With the weapons that they got their hands on the hunters fought against the orcs. The elves were also doing that but they did not take into consideration the well being of the hunters. Legolass was currently using the heads of both Ironwood and Yatsuhashi as foot holds while fighting. He was currently using Ironwood's sword against an orc. After that the elf prince jumped off as the hunters were heading for sharp rocks.

Nora threw her axe at Port and he used it to sling himself out of the water and began rolling crushing orcs. When he finally stopped he popped out two hand axes and began fighting off the orcs. It was Port spinning his axes against the orcs. He was able to slice and dice several of the orcs while using the remaining parts of his barrel as a shield. Once the barrel was completely destroyed Port jumped back into the river and into a new barrel.

Just then an orc was about to kill Legolass but then Nora gave Ironwood her axe and then Ironwood swung the axe and landed on the orc's chest killing it. Legolass looked back at the orc and back to the company of hunters that kept going in the current out of elven territory. Suddenly an orc pulled back an arrow, but it was stopped by another elf.

"Tauriel, this one we leave alive." said Legolass as the two elves took the orc for questioning.

 _Lower part of the river_

The company had managed to lose the orc pack and were now on calmer waters. They swam to the shore and began to plan their next move.

"We should keep going, we have lost enough time as it is." suggested Weiss

"We don't even know where we are, or where the Lonely Mountain is." said Blake

"Yes, we do. It is not far from here, just crossing the river." said Jaune

"We still have to cross the river." said Bartholomew.

"Let's not forget that we are practically unarmed." said Neptune holding Sun up

"We cannot stay here. We are unarmed and Sun has been shot. Patch his leg and then we will have to keep moving. Do it quickly before the orcs catch up with us." said Ironwood

As the hunters dried themselves up someone came up behind them. Ruby pour out water from her booth when a shadow loomed over her. Yang quickly got between them with a large stick, but the man was armed with a bow and arrow. The man shot quickly Yang's stick and then turned to shoot Neptune's dagger off his hand.

"I don't know who you are, but you better start talking. If anyone those something stupid again you are all dead, I'm looking at you blondie." said the man

The man wore a long brown coat, black shirt and pants, fingerless gloves, and worn out boots. The man also had long black hair and the partial showings of a beard. He also seemed to be the kind of man who shot first and asked questions later.

Bartholomew quickly saw a boat big enough to take them all across the lake and an idea popped in his head.

"Excuse me young man, may I ask you something?" asked Bartholomew

The man pointed the bow and arrow at Bartholomew.

"What is your name, sir?" asked Bartholomew

"My name is Washington." said Washington

"You must be from Lake city. Well, we were wondering if that boat of yours was up for hire would it?" asked Bartholomew earning an interested look from Washington


	12. Chapter 12

**The Real Stakes of the Quest**

 _Lower Bank of the River_

"What makes you think that I would help you? What are you even supposed to be?" asked Washington as he loaded the barrels onto the boat.

"We are mere merchants from the Blue Mountains, we are on our way to visit our relatives in the Iron Hills. Besides that coat and those boots have seen better days, you must have some mouths to feed, you could use some extra money." explained Bartholomew

Washington turned and looked at the hunters clearly not believing their story.

"How many kids, if I may ask?" asked Bartholomew

"Three total, two girls, one boy." said Washington

"And I am sure your wife is a beauty." said Bartholomew

"Yes. Yes she was." said Washington with sadness

"I am very sorry. I had no idea..." said Bartholomew before being interrupted by Yang

"Oh come on. Enough with the formalities. Will you help us?" asked Yang

Washington looked at the barrels and all the arrow holes they had and then looked at the hunters.

"These barrels came from the fortress of the Forest King. I don't know what your business with the King was, but I assume it didn't end well." said Washington

"We need clothes, food, and weapons, can you help us?" asked Ironwood

"The governor of the City of the Lake makes most of his riches by trading with the elves. He won't risk losing it because of you. Besides, no one enters the city without the governor's permission. If you need to get in the city so badly, I recommend that you find yourselves a smuggler." explained Washington uniting the boat.

"For that you will be paid double." said Bartholomew

This caught Washington's attention. He thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"Alright get on." said Washington

 _Far away Mountain Grave_

While the hunters proceeded with their quest Glynda found herself climbing her way to the Mountain Grave. The place where only those with ties to the dark lord were placed to rest until the end of time. The carved stone steps of the mountain were very old, some missing from the pass of time. Glynda had a hand on the wall of the mountain and another hand in her sword. Just as she was about to take another step the step began to crack and eventually fell.

Glynda then had to use her magic to reach the entrance to the grave. She grabbed her wand in one hand and held Angel's Will in the other. She took a step and quickly slipped and nearly fell down the bottomless pit at the center of the grave.

Glynda walked up to the edge and saw the bars of the nine graves bursted open. She then walked up to one of the closest tombs and with her wand she illuminated it.

"If this wretched being had a name, then it must have been lost a long time ago." said Glynda taking a closer look.

Suddenly a few bats came out from the darkness making Glynda flinch and turn. She then saw Velvet holding her staff ducking away from the flying mammals.

"Velvet." said Glynda

"Glynda. Couldn't we have met some place else, like a nice cafe, or maybe a heavily fortified elven city?" said Velvet trying to be brave

Glenda only smiled at Velvet's attempt at courage.

"We had to make sure about the Necromancer." said Glynda

The two witches got to counting the number of tombs inside the mountain hoping to be wrong. Sadly, as fate would have it, they were in the right. There was a total of nine tombs in that god forsaken pit. All the names had been taken away by time. But if they had survive the test of time they would all have the same name. Servant of the Dark One. The two witches got out of there and quickly began discussing what they should do next.

"What does this all mean Glynda? This Necromancer cannot be this powerful. I mean summoning the Nine Horsemen. No human sorcerer can posses this kind of mastery." said Velvet

"No, the nine only answer to one being. The Dark One. We have been blind, and in our blindness our enemy has returned from the shadows. Azog the Defiler is not just some orc with a thirst for vengeance, he is a general in an army of darkness. I must return with the Hunters they will need my help." said Glynda getting on her horse.

"Glynda! Wait! If what you are saying is correct then we must get proof for the council and we have to stop this before it gets any worse." said Velvet

"Are you telling me to abandon my friends and to leave them in grave peril?" asked Glynda

"If they are as strong as you have told me then they will be alright. We should get going to Funnel before anything else comes out of that place." said Velvet

With that said the two witches rode to the abandoned stronghold of Funnel. As they rode Glynda hopped that the company would be safe without her aid.

 _Fortress of the Forest King_

The Forest King Thranduil, Legolass and Tauriel were interrogating the captured orc for any information regarding the actions of the orc pack. The King was pacing waiting to hear the orc confess its actions.

"If you tell me the reason for your attack, I will free you." said Thanduil

"The damn Hunter shall never become king! My master will kill him." said the orc

This clearly disgusted Legolass and Tauriel. The orc continued talking almost as if it didn't had a sword to its throat.

"It is our time now, you elves have already lost and you haven't even realized it. Soon the darkness shall engulf you all." kept on the orc

"Why did you attack the thirteen hunters?" asked Legolass

"No, not thirteen. There are fourteen members that we are hunting, but there should be thirteen soon enough. One of the hunters was shot with a poisonous arrow. He will die soon enough. Ha ha ha ha." said the orc

The two elves placed more pressure on the orc's neck, showing their disgust.

"Do you love death so much orc?" asked Tauriel

Then the King signed them to calm down. The orc then began to laugh as the elves pulled back.

"Fire and death shall consume everything. And when the it all is said and done you will be left alone in the darkness. Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the orc

The King had finally had enough. In a swift motion Thranduil decapitated the orc. Its body fell down along with its head.

"Father, you said you would free him." said Legolass

"I did. I freed his disgusting head from his garbage of a body. I want you to increase the patrols and reinforce all entrances. Nothing enters or leaves this forest without my say so. No one is to leave this kingdom." said Thranduil

"What did it mean when it said 'fire and death shall consume everything'? It has something to do with the Hunter's quest isn't it?" asked Legolass

"It is something that you should not worry about my son. The riches of the world shall come and go, but here our race shall last." said Thranduil

With that said Tauriel left in a clear angry mood. Legalese went to do as his father commanded. As he checked every post he came to the entrance to tell the guards about the new orders.

"Close everything no one is to leave or enter understand." said Legolass

"My lord, what about Tauriel?" asked the guard

"What do you mean?" asked Legolass

"She left and hasn't come back." said the guard

Then without even realizing it Legolass grabbed his gear and headed out to find Tauriel.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Legend of Gold and Fire**

 _Lake_

The company was now traveling by boat under the control of Washington. The ice peaks and parts that drifted in the water only made the hunters slightly uneasy. The idea of this man double crossing them was a big one.

"How do we know he will keep his end of the bargain?" asked Yatsuhashi

"We don't. Just stay calm." said Ironwood

As the boat sailed through the icy waters Jaune moved to the tip and saw in awe the ice. Pyrrha then joined him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made Jaune turn and smile at her.

"First time seeing ice?" asked Pyrrha

"Yes. How do you make balls and throw them at each other with this stuff? It looks like it would hurt." said Jaune

Pyrrha laughed at Jaune's innocence towards the seasons.

"If you are talking about snow balls, that is something else. Maybe one day you could come visit when there is snow and I could show you." said Pyrrha

"Let us survive the quest and maybe I will take you up on that offer." said Jaune with a smile

Washington looked over the young couple and sighed at the sight. He almost lost track of what he was doing, and barely scratched an iceberg. The hunters turned to face him.

"Careful! Do you intent to kill us?" asked Ironwood

"I grew up in these waters sir, if I wanted to kill you I would not do it in these waters. Up next there is a tax box, I will need the payment, if you don't mind." said Washington

The hunters got together and began to pull together their money to pay Washington. Bartholomew began counting the money and seemed to be short for a few coins. Jaune then placed some money that he brought with him from the Shire, but they were still short for some coins. They then turned to Weiss and asked for the rest of the money.

"Weiss?" asked Ironwood

"Seriously, I already gave all I had. I have come this far for the ancestral home of our people and we are no closer to that fortune. We can easily pay him when we have the money." said Weiss

Then the hunters looked that behind them was the Lonely Mountain. Its mere shadow made Weiss shut up and quickly grab her second money bag and give it to Bartholomew.

"Here take it. It should be enough." said Weiss

After the hunters gave Washington all the money, he told them to hide inside the barrels. They did as they were told but were still weary of their smuggler. Washington got off the boat and began talking to a man that was on the tax box. The Hunters paid attention to their conversation hoping to know what they were talking about. Suddenly, Washington pointed at the barrels and the other man nodded and told a couple of people to go to the barrels. The hunters thought that Washington had betrayed them they got ready to fight, but suddenly the barrels were filled with cold fishes, and ice. Afterwards, Washington paid the man the tax and the fish and got back on the boat.

They continued to sail until they reached the entrance to the city. Washington kneeled next to the barrels and told the company to be quiet. Soon he gave the man at the entrance his papers.

"Hello Wash, anything to declare?" asked the man

"Only that I am tired and I want to go home." said Washington

"Hold it." said a third man who looked like the kind on man that would snitch on anyone.

"These barrels have lots of fishes in them. If I recall correctly Washington you don't have a fishing license. Throw the fish out." ordered the man to the guards

"Hey, hold on! There is a food shortage, what do you think will happen if people realize that the governor is throwing away fish. It will lead to trouble, and we wouldn't have that would we?" said Washington putting the other man in his place.

After getting out of the entrance, Washington made his way to the dock and signaled the hunters to get out. The hunters got out all groaning about the fish smell. Then Washington told one of his co-workers to give the fish to the people that needed it. The hunters followed Washington to his house only to be intercepted by his son.

"Dad!" said Bram

"Bram, what's wrong? Why aren't you at home?" asked Washington

"There are people watching the house. The governor must have put them up to it." said Bram

Washington then looked at the hunters they all had questioning looks.

"Why is this governor watching your house?" asked Ruby

"Let's say that I have had my record for misbehaving. Also I am against the governor taking all the wealth of the town for himself." said Washington

"How are we going to get to your house?" asked Blake

Washington then thought of something.

"How good are you at swimming?" asked Washington

* * *

Washington and Bram were walking with some groceries back to their home. They slowly made their way up the stairs and into the house. Washington then grabbed an apple and threw it at the people that were watching the house.

"Tell the governor that I will be calling it a day. Good night fellas." said Washington

When he was inside he was greeted by a hug from his two daughters. He hugged them back.

"Dad. Is everything alright?" asked the eldest daughter Heidi

"Yes honey, everything will be alright." said Washington

"What took you so long dad?" asked the youngest daughter Bree

"Just a little side job princess." said Washington

Wash then turned to his son and gave him a nod to go get the hunters. Bram made his way down to the out house that was down the stairs in the back door. After making his way inside the outhouse he knocked on the seat three times. Then Yatsihashi's head came out followed by an angry Yang.

"If you breath a word of this to another living soul, I will crush every bone in your body including the one that counts." said Yang helping the others out of the water.

All the hunters made their way up to the living room as Washington's daughters watched over them.

"Dad, why are there hunter coming out of our bathroom?" asked Heidi

"Are they here to bring us luck?" asked Bree

Then the hunters got blankets and food, to get warm. Jaune and Pyrrha huddled together to get warmer quicker.

"Get a room you two." said Nora

"Look, it is a Hunter shooter." said Bartholomew

Jaune and Pyrrha went to the window where Bartholomew was pointing. At the top of the governor's house there was a giant crossbow.

"What exactly is that?" asked Jaune

"That, my boy, was used a long time when Smaug took the Lonely Mountain. The lord of the city of Vale used it and the black arrows to kill the dragon." said Ironwood

"You speak as if you were there." said Washington with curiosity

"Every hunter knows that story." said Ironwood

"Then you must know that the lord did struck the dragon tearing off one of its scales." said Bram

"That is just a legend." said Yatsuhashi

Washington went down and came back to the living room with a something wrapped in a blanket. He placed it on the table and unfolded it. The hunters huddled around it and saw a bunch of strange things. One was an old harpoon tied to a stick, another one was an anchor that was shoved on a stick, another one was an old hammer that belonged to a blacksmith, and finally there was a wooden sword.

"What is this?" asked Ironwood

"An old harpoon from a ship." responded Washington

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Nora looking at what appeared to be a hammer

"A hammer made with a blacksmith's hammer. I know it is not much but when fighting for your life it is better than nothing." explained Washington

"Sorry but um...I recall us paying you for WEAPONS. You know, forged iron, swords and axes. These are not weapons." said Weiss

"Its a joke." said Neptune

All the hunters then placed all the weapons back on the table completely dissatisfied by the weapons.

"Sorry but there are no other weapons. The armory is locked up and no one but the guard is allowed in." explained Washington

"James, lets take these and go. We have fought with less." said Bartholomew catching the attention of Washington

"I am afraid you won't be leaving." said Washington

"What?" asked Ironwood

"There are guards everywhere. You will have to wait until dawn." said Washington

Washington then went outside to think. Something about that name, James. He had heard of someone by that name. He then went quickly to a rug shop which had an of rug. He found the rug that he was looking for. An old rug with the family tree of all hunter lords. He went down to the name Thror, and then he saw it James Ironwood. The lord of the silver fountains.

Washington recalled an old legend. ' _When the Last son of the King returns to the desolated valley, the rivers of gold shall flow. The King Under the Mountain shall bring back the lost riches, but it will all end in calamity. The rivers of gold shall be transformed into rivers of blood and those rivers will be set ablaze by the Grimm of Fire.'_ Washington ran as quickly as he could to his house in hopes of stopping the hunters from waking the beast. However when he arrived at his home he only saw his children.

"Dad I tried to stop them, but they are gone." said Bram

"Shit." said Washington


	14. Chapter 14

**Enter Beacon At Your Own Risk**

 _Armory_

The company had made their way into the city's armory by sneaking through the shadows of the night, and occasionally knocking out guards at specific points. They were now breaking in through the window. Jaune, Ruby, Blake and Ren were grabbing the weapons they needed while Yatsuhashi, Port, Bartholomew, Pyrrha, and Nora guarded the door and stayed a look out. The rest of the hunters were waiting to receive the weapons before someone came and caught them red handed. Ironwood then noticed Sun rubbing the part of the leg that was struck by the arrow.

"Sun, are you alright?" asked Ironwood

"Yes, just itchy I guess." said Sun

Just then the group up stairs gathered all the weapons they needed and began passing them down. Everything was going according to plan until Weiss passed the weapons to Sun and he fell down due to the effects of the poison. This caused major noise alerting the guards about the hunter's presence in the armory. Before they knew it the company was surrounded by armed soldiers.

The people in the city rounded up at the governor's mansion as the hunters were taken straight at the governor. Everybody was wondering what the hell was going on. The governor of the city stepped out, he was a fat old man with a snobbish mustache.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the governor

"We captured these ruffians trying to steal thee armory." said the captain of the guard shoving Ironwood to the center

"Identify yourselves!" demanded the captain

Ironwood looked around and then he spoke.

"My name is James Ironwood, son of Thrain the Just, grandson of Thror the Mighty! I have come to reclaim my kingdom and my home. I remember back when this town was a great place not some piece of floating garbage. I remember the city of Vale how it should be. I ask for your help in our quest, and in exchange you shall be paid a share of the treasure." said Ironwood

The governor looked at his right hand man and began considering the possibility of more riches. But then Washington broke through the crowd screaming for people to stop and think for a minute.

"Wait! Wait! Have you all forgotten what is also in that mountain? There is a big Fucking fire breathing grim dragon in that mountain. If he wakes that beast we will pay the price for his greed." said Washington to the people of the town

He then turned to Ironwood and spoke to him.

"You have no right to enter that mountain at our cost." said Washington

"I have the ONLY right. And when we return you shall all be able to rebuild your city ten fold!" said Ironwood to Washington and the people

"Then, it is decided! Tonight we welcome our guests, and tomorrow we will be on our way to glory." said the governor with an oblivious smirk

Everybody began to cheer for the hunter, and only Washington remained silent staring at the governor.

* * *

The next day the hunters had gotten up and dressed in new clean clothes and weapons. Though some of the hunters were knocked out cold. Sun was the one that looked the worst. When they were about to get on the boat, but Ironwood stopped Sun.

"I'm sorry Sun, but in your condition you will slow us down." said Ironwood

"What? But, I can still fight." said Sun

"Uncle you cannot take this from him. He came here because of the stories you told us since we were kids. You cannot take that from him." said Neptune

"One day you will be king, and you will have to make hard decisions." said Ironwood

"If my brother is to stay here so will I." said Neptune getting off the boat

"I will stay back too, my duty is with the injured." said Ren

"Count on me. I will make sure they stay out of trouble." said Nora

"Alright. That settles it. Lets go." said Ironwood and the rest of the company began to row out of town.

The crowd began to dissipate and soon enough only the four hunters were left. Suddenly Sun fell down to the floor almost passing out.

"Sun! Sun what is wrong?!" asked Neptune

Ren kneeled down to look at Sun, and he then spotted an infection.

"Oh no, he was poisoned. We need medicine." said Ren

The hunters began carrying the almost unconscious Sun trying to find help, but they were only met with nothing. Finally they decided to go back to Washington's home in a hurry. They quickly knocked on the door hard enough to wake the dead. Washington opened the door and saw the hunters.

"Please, we need help." said Neptune

"No." said Washington

"Please my brother, he is sick." said Neptune

"Your quest has placed everyone in this city in danger, and you seriously think I will help you? ARE YOU MAD?!" asked Washington

"Well, when you put it like that." said Nora

Washington began to close the door, but was stopped by Ren.

"Please, nobody else wants to help us." said Ren

Then Washington looked at his children and then allowed the hunters inside to get them what they needed.

* * *

 _Mountains_

The rest of the company was making its way through the mountains and the valley to reach it before the last lights in the day of Diana. Jaune was a little sad because of what Ironwood did to Sun. But he then looked at Pyrrha giving him a concerned look. They all had arrived at the old city that looked like it had been abandoned many years ago.

"What is this place?" asked Jaune

"This my boy, is the Desolation of Smaug. This used to be the city of Vale until Smaug arrived." said Bartholomew

Then they continued to walk until they came face to face with the sculpted giant Hunter standing guard at the doors of Beacon. They began to climb up to the grey stone where the hidden entrance was supposed to be. After a great climb they began to look around for a keyhole of any kind. Weiss began to use some tools in hopes to find some sound to indicate an entrance. Sadly no one found any indications of a door. They began to recite the message in hopes of any kind of clue, though to everyone it didn't give any clues. Jaune then began pacing thinking it over.

"'When the last lights of the day of Diana shine in the hole of the key the door shall open.' Wait 'the hole of the key'? Last lights of the day of Diana. Pyrrha the day of Diana lasts all day and night right?" asked Jaune

"Yes. What about it?" asked Pyrrha

"In the Shire, people believe the light goes on from day to night since there is light from...the...MOON!" said Jaune

The sun was now down and the moon rose up. Jaune then spoke to the hunters.

"It is a riddle. The hole of the key is not a keyhole, it is the hole at the end of the key itself, and the last light is that of the moon not the sun." said Jaune getting the key from Ironwood and holding it up to the light of the moon.

The light of the moon shined through the hole and landed on a specific spot on the wall. The hunters then went to the spot and inserted the key in it and the door was revealed to the company. It then opened at the touch of the hunters push. All the hunters began to cheer and patted Jaune on the back for figuring it out. Pyrrha even hugged him. After the brief celebration the hunters entered through the passage and looked at the carved stone.

Then they looked at the top of the secret entrance. The carving of a precious jewel shinning brightly.

"What is that?" asked Jaune

"That master Arc, is the Arken Stone, and it is the reason you are here." said Ironwood


	15. Chapter 15

**Jaune Meets Smaug the Terrible**

 _Funnel_

Glynda and Velvet arrived at the old fortress and stood at its entrance.

"Glynda I am not sure you should go in alone." said Velvet

"Our enemy is hiding under a cloaking spell. We must bring it into the light. Only then will we get the council's full support." said Glynda grabbing her sword and making her way to the fortress.

"Glynda! What if it is a trap?" asked Velvet

"Go Velvet, get the council." said Glynda

After that was said Velvet took off and Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"It is obviously a trap." said Glynda

Glynda made her way into the fortress while chanting a spell to reveal the inhabitants of the fortress.

* * *

 _City of the Lake_

Sun was screaming in pain due to the poison, while Ren, Neptune and Nora were trying to stop the fever. Washington was looking through the herbs to see if any helped.

"See if you have any useful herbs." said Ren

"We have Arugula, olive, and Romero." said Washington

"No, I need something stronger. Do you have any Susun weed?" asked Ren

"Susun? That is a weed they give it to the pigs." said Washington

"Pigs? I shall return." said Nora rushing to find the weeds

* * *

 _Beacon_

Jaune, Pyrrha and Bartholomew were going through the corridor talking about the mission.

"So let me get this straight. I have to go down there to find a jewel?" asked Jaune

"It is a big bright white jewel. It will be challenging but it is not impossible." said Bartholomew

"Jaune...Listen there is no shame in turning back. Very few would dare to even think about it." said Pyrrha calming Jaune

"No. I promised that I would help you, and I will. Don't worry." said Jaune walking down to the entrance

"It never seises to amaze me." said Bartholomew

"What?" asked Jaune

"The courage you can come up with Mr. Arc." said Bartholomew

Suddenly Pyrrha grabs his hand and pulls Jaune into a kiss. The kiss lasts a few seconds but then she lets go. Bartholomew couldn't help but smile.

"For good luck." said Pyrrha

"Take more luck than you can carry. Oh, sorry to ruin the moment, but, lad if there is a live grimm dragon in there...Please do not wake it." said Bartholomew

With that said Pyrrha and Bartholomew left Jaune to enter the vast treasure room.

Jaune entered the legendary mountain and saw the whole cave was illuminated by the bright gold and jewels. Mountains and mountains of gold lied before Jaune. This sight made Jaune stare in awe.

 **"A single handful of this room would be enough to set any man for life. It can make even the most noble of men into greedy** **thieves. It seems like such a waste to let the hunters keep this treasure. You know there is something funny about this...You must find a single white jewel amongst this treasure."** said Cinder sitting on a pile of gold fiddling a coin in her hand.

Jaune kept on walking through the mountains of golden coins trying to be as quiet as he could. He walked looking over all the treasure for the white jewel. Jaune spotted a white jewel the size of his head, but he was not sure if it was the Arken stone.

"A big white jewel...Couldn't they have been a little more specific, like...It shines like a star, or it has Arken stone inscribed on it?" said Jaune throwing the jewel away causing slight noise.

 **"This would be like trying to find a specific needle in a** **mountain of needles. I am impressed that you are still at it Jaunny I would have stolen some of the treasure and had been on my way by now."** commented Cinder

"I am so glad only I can hear and see you, because if there was a dragon here you would have woken it by now." said Jaune in a loud whisper

Jaune continued looking for the Arken stone, but to no avail. It seemed that for every inch he searched for there were two miles of treasure deep that he had to go through. Jaune kept searching for what felt like hours. He then sat down to take a break only to feel the treasure stirring right next to him. He slowly turned his head and there it laid, the eye and the brow of the sleeping dragon.

Jaune slowly felt great mountain loads of fear course through his body. He was only a few steps away from the one creature that struck fear into the hearts of every single creature in this region and beyond. The parts that he was able to see were black scales and bone-like spikes and armor. Jaune could only imagine what the rest of the body looked like.

In a split second decision he began slowly crawling away from the grimm dragon. Jaune made it to a hiding spot without moving that much gold, but the dragon kept stirring almost as if it was waking up. Then more gold began to slide as the dragon rose its head over the mountains of gold. Jaune turned his head and saw the grimm of legend rising.

The entire head was covered in black scales, there were bone like spikes that complemented the armor like scales, the eyes were of a golden red with a narrow slit. The neck could easily wrap around the support beams of the cave. Jaune hid once more not wanting to be spotted. The grimm dragon was getting closer to where he was. Jaune then grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger turning invisible.

The dragon passed above Jaune causing fear and amazement in Jaune. It kept sniffing in search for the thing that woke it. Its teeth were as white as snow and they looked sharper than any sword Jaune had seen.

Jaune then slowly began to get up and away from the flying incinerator. When the most chilling thing happened...It spoke.

 _"Well,...Thief I know_ _you are here...I can smell your scent...I can hear your breathing...But, I cannot see you."_ said Smaug

Its voice was gentle and at the same time filled with malice. It was the kind of voice someone would expect from an evil master mind to have, especially when talking to someone who had been a thorn in his side.

The grimm dragon moved around where Jaune was almost as like a giant cat stalking its prey. Then it stopped right in front of Jaune.

 _"Where are you?"_ asked Smaug

 **"May I make a suggestion? Run."** whispered Cinder in Jaune's ear

Without another thought Jaune ran for his life to get away from the fire breathing monster. Smug noticed the sudden movement in the gold and began chasing it. Jaune kept running as Smaug followed closely behind him. The grimm dragon then cut Jaune's path making Jaune hide behind a pillar.

 _"Come on out, don't be shy...Step into the LIGHT!"_ said Smaug looking for Jaune

Jaune kept hidden to ensure that Smaug wouldn't find him.

 _"There is something about you that_ _interests me."_ said Smaug

 **"I can collaborate on that claim."** said Cinder sitting on Smaug's head

 _"There is something you carry in your person...Something made of gold, but...Much more PRECIOUS."_ said Smaug making Jaune's brain nearly explode.

 **"I hate that word. I hate it more than anything. 500 DAMN Years with that little creature repeating it over and over again!"** said Cinder in anger

Jaune then removed the ring revealing himself to Smaug.

 _"There you are, Thief of the Shadows."_ said Smaug

Jaune knew that he had to talk his way out of this, because Smaug could easily kill him on a whim. He then in a shaky voice began talking.

"I didn't come to steal from you, oh great Smaug the incredibly wealthy. I came here to see if the legends of your might were truth, I just wanted to be sure that they were real. I did not believe them." lied Jaune

After hearing this Smaug pulled back and moved to be in front of Jaune. Smaug's entire body was covered in black scales, white bole like spikes coming from the head to the end of the tail, a bone spike mask in the eyes, white armored claws, and feet. Jaune stood his ground as Smaug stroke a pose of might in front of Jaune.

 _"AND DO YOU BELIEVE THEM NOW?!"_ asked Smaug


	16. Chapter 16

**A Dangerous Game of Cat and Mouse**

 _Beacon_

Jaune stared in both great fear and amassment as Smaug the Terrible stood in front of him.

"I must confess, oh Smaug the Mighty and Terrible, that the stories and songs of man, about your greatness do not make you justice." said Jaune

 _"Do you think flattery will save your life...Thief?"_ asked Smaug

"No. It never crossed my mind." said Jaune

"No _indeed."_ said Smaug

Then Smaug began to move closer towards Jaune, keeping an eye on him the entire time. Jaune felt like a mouse being eyed by a giant hungry tiger. Smaug made his way until he was almost face to face with Jaune.

 _"You are familiar with my name boy, but I do not remember smelling someone like you before. Who are you? Where do you come from? If you don't mind me asking."_ said Smaug

Suddenly Jaune spotted to his right a glowing white jewel that appeared to be beating like a heart. He had found it the Arken Stone, sadly he had also found Smaug.

"Um...Um...I come from under the hill." said Jaune slightly eyeing the Arken Stone

 _"Under the hill?"_ asked Smaug

"And over the hills, through the hills, and over the air, my journey has taken me through so much. All this because I am he who walks unseen." said Jaune Peeking Smaug's attention

 _"Interesting. What else do you claim to be?"_ asked Smaug getting closer to Jaune

 **"Oh please Jaunny, tell us what else you are. I know obviously, but I want to hear you say it."** said Cinder leaning on the pillar

"The Humble Farmer, the Riddle Solver, the Luck Bringer..." continued Jaune as he stared at Smaug's rows of sharp teeth

 _"Lovely titles. Go on."_ said Smaug

"Barrel Rider, and He who Sees the Black Queen." finished Jaune

 **"Oooh I like that last one."** said Cinder clapping her hands

Smaug paid no attention to the last title, but he was interested in the barrel part.

 _"Barrels? Now that is an interesting title. Now tell me, what about your hunter friends? Where are they hiding? Are they scared to come out into the light?"_ asked Smaug

"Hunters? I am sorry to displease you, oh Smaug, but there are no hunters here." lied Jaune as he moved towards the Arken Stone

Smaug pulled back and began to look around for any signs of the hunters. Smaug knew that Jaune was lying through his teeth.

 _"Oh I don't think so Barrel Rider! Those cowards sent you here to do their dirty work, while they wait outside."_ said Smaug moving in and out of the shadows

 **"I think we should work on your lying skills Jaunny. Though I may be a little rusty, I think I can show you the way."** said Cinder while stretching

"I really am sorry, but you must be mistaken. Oh Smaug the greatest and most omnipotent of calamities, I beg you to reconsider." said Jaune

 _"You have_ _impeccable manners for a thief and a LIAR!"_ shouted Smaug almost making Jaune fall

 _"I know the smell and taste of Hunter better than anyone else! It is this gold, and the chance to slay a great creature. They are drawn to these like a pack of beasts to raw flesh."_ said Smaug

Jaune then decided to make a run for it and grab the Arken Stone, but Smaug brought down one of its claws and made it bounce down the pile of gold. Jaune began to chase after it with Smaug right behind his tail. Jaune could sense the hot breath of Smaug coming from behind.

 _"Did you believe that I would not see this day come? The day in which a rag tag team of hunters would come, crawling to the mountain!"_ shouted Smaug as he brought down pillars in its path to the bottom of the pile of gold.

The strength with which the grimm dragon brought down the pillars and stomped the ground was so strong that it was felt all the way to the City of the Lake.

* * *

 _Outside the secret entrance_

Outside Beacon the rest of the company were waiting for any news of what was going on. Then hunters were shaken by the quakes made by Smaug.

"What was that?" asked Weiss

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Ruby

"That, ladies, was a dragon." said Bartholomew

"A dragon? Jaune! He is still in there." said Pyrrha filled with worry

* * *

 _City of the Lake_

Washington and his family and the rest of the hunters felt the shakes. Almost all of them feared the worst.

"What was that?" asked Bram

"Dad, what are we going to do?" asked Heidi as she hugged Bree

"Is the dragon going to kill us?" asked Bree

Washington then grabbed something that was hanging from the kitchen and pulled it. It was a long black arrow made of metal. Washington then turned and looked at his children.

"Not if I kill it first." said Washington walking out of the house with Bram.

* * *

 _Outside Beacon_

The hunters were all geared up and ready to go inside and rescue Jaune from certain death when Ironwood stopped them.

"Why aren't we going in already?" asked Yang

"I agree with Yang, and that doesn't happen a lot. Why don't we go in and set Jaune before he is eaten?" asked Weiss

"We have to give him more time. He still needs to find the Arken stone." said Ironwood

"Give him more time to be eaten alive? Jaune is in there risking his life with a dragon. We have to go in now." said Pyrrha

"I will not put this entire quest in jeopardy because of some burglar." said Ironwood shocking everyone

"His name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. He is as much member of this company as any of us. The James Ironwood that we know would have never doubted to enter that mountain and save someone in need." said Bartholomew

"Are you afraid of something Bart? Well, say it now." said Ironwood

"Alright then, I am afraid, but I fear for you even more. There is a dark sickness in this treasure which drove your grandfather mad. You must do the right thing but for the right reasons not because of this kingdom. Down there is a simple farmer risking his own life for our quest and our people, and you wish to abandon him. He may not be one of us in blood, but he is one of us in courage and spirit. We must help him" said Bartholomew

Amongst the entire discussion Pyrrha slipped through to enter the mountain and help Jaune escape his grim fate.

* * *

 _Beacon_

As Smaug moved and brought the whole mountain to pieces, Jaune was trying to snatch the Arken stone. Jaune ran through the golden coins and down the stairs trying to get away, but Smaug was just behind him.

 _"The King under the Mountain is DEAD! I killed him and ate his people, like a wolf amongst the_ _sheep."_ said Smaug

Their little chase had reach the bottom of the treasure chamber. Jaune stumbled and fell looking straight at Smaug the Terrible. Quickly getting to his feet Jaune ran towards a small hiding spot next to the mountain of gold.

 _"I kill when I please, when I please. My body is like an armor, completely sword proof. That Hunter usurper Ironwood sent you here for the Arken stone. What a PITY that was."_ said Smaug while searching for Jaune through the piles of gold.

"I don't know who you are talking about. You must be mistaken." said Jaune from his hiding spot

 **"Nice save Jaune, you really gave him the slip."** said Cinder with clear sarcasm

 _"Do not bother denying it. I foresaw this coming for sometime now. But, it_ _does not matter the hunter's quest is doomed to failure, and he will die. A great darkness is coming, and you Humble Farmer, Thief of the Shadows were only a means to an end. Ironwood took the weight of your life and found it worthless."_ said Smaug with sinister intent

 **"Come on Smaug. Do not spoil the surprises the future holds. Sadly Jaune, he tells the truth about Ironwood."** said Cinder

"No...no...You are both lying." said Jaune

 _"What did he promised you? A part of the treasure? As if it was his to give away. I will not part from a single coin. NOT ONE!"_ said Smaug

Jaune ran to grab the Arken stone when Smaug sent him flying with a swift movement of his tail.

 _"My teeth are swords, my claws are spears, and my wings are like a hurricane!"_ claimed Smaug showing off his chest.

Jaune then noticed a single missing scale on Smaug's chest right where the heart was. Jaune recalled the tale of Washington's son Bram.

"So it is true...The arrow hit its mark." said Jaune

 _"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ asked Smaug

"Nothing. Oh Great Smaug the Chief and Mightiest of all Calamities you have no equal on this earth." said Jaune slowly moving at the Arken stone.

 _"I am almost tempted to let you take it. Only to see it corrupt Ironwood, twist his heart and turn him mad. But I think not. You have been entertaining, I think our little game ends here. Tell me Barrel Rider, how do you wish to die?"_ asked Smaug as it lunged himself with a fiery mouth at Jaune.

Jaune quickly put on the ring and became invisible. Smaug stopped on his tracks and blasted the fire at the ceiling in rage. As Smaug was doing that Jaune snatched the Arken stone and made a run for it,

 **"Oh sorry Smaug, but Jaunny is not allowed to die. I have big plans for him."** said Cinder with a laugh


	17. Chapter 17

**The Darkness, The Fools, and The Blind**

 _Funnel_

Glynda was lifting the concealment spell placed on the old fortress. She had already gone through the first third of the process without any signs of orcs or any foul play. She kept her wand and Angel's Will ready incase anything came out from the shadows, and it did. Suddenly, as Glynda had just used her spell once more an orc, that had metal parts implanted on its body, jumped and tried to crush her but, Glynda moved out of the way and used her wand to send it flying. Then she turned to see a group of orcs coming at her. She then used her sword to slice one of the orcs, then she used her wand to push them all back.

"Where is your master?!" demanded Glynda as she pushed the orcs back

The orcs just laughed and then Glynda looked down to the legions of orcs and beowolves all armed for war. The orc leading the group said something in orc language 'you will die here, witch.' and then Glynda casted a spell to blind the orcs.

Glynda then made her way out of the fortress as best as she could cutting down orcs in her path. One of the orcs knocked off her wand and made her go with only her sword. She was about to leave when she spotted all the legions of orcs moving out, as if going to war. She was then surrounded by armed orcs. Suddenly a powerful blast of magic destroyed the orcs. Glynda turned to see her master, Gandalf the Grey next to Velvet and her master Radagast. She was over joyed by seeing her master.

"Master it is good to see you. You are late." said Glynda hugging Gandalf

"A wizard is never late, he arrives at the exact time he is needed." said Gandalf

"Our enemy has been hiding in the shadows. He fooled us. We have to stop it now." said Glynda

"Right now you must return to your friends, they are in terrible danger. The will be slaughtered if you don't go help them. We will show these orcs a few manners, and get as many allies as possible. Go now." said Gandalf giving Glynda a magic staff to replace her lost wand.

"Be careful grandpa." said Glynda as she and Velvet made their way to the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

 _City of the Lake_

Washington and Bram made their way to the highest tower they could find.

"Why didn't you tell me about the arrow?" asked Bram

"Because you didn't need to now." responded Washington

As they walked a group of armed soldiers came at them, then Washington gave his son the black arrow and told him to hide. Bram took off and Washington was left with the soldiers.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" asked Washington

"Washington, you are under arrest." said the captain

"Under what charges exactly? Wait, let me guess, any charges the governor decides. You are all blind to moral aren't you?" asked Washington

"Make this easy on you Wash, and come with us." said the captain

"That man has put our people through hell, and you are backing him up. If you haven't noticed there is a live dragon in that mountain, and it just woke up, so if you don't mind I will not go with you." said Washington making some soldiers back off

The captain then tried to catch Washington but Washington grabbed an old frying pan and hit the captain making him fall into the water. Then the soldiers came at Washington only to have their stomachs kicked and having their faces panned. Washington then began walking over the soldiers and up to the armory to get a bow.

Bram came out of the shadows with the arrow and joined his father on his path.

"You have to teach me that." said Bram

* * *

 _Beacon_

Pyrrha had reached the entrance to the mountain and began shouting Jaune's name. She looked around ignoring the beauty of her ancestral home. She was currently only worried about Jaune. She then spotted Jaune running towards the stairs, and she runs to meet him.

"Jaune, I was so worried. We have to get out of here." said Pyrrha hugging Jaune

Suddenly Jaune grabs Pyrrha bridal style and begins carrying her up the stairs at top speed.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but we don't have time for happy reunions. That crazy dragon is right behind me!" said Jaune as he carried Pyrrha up the stairs.

Just as they were about to leave, James Ironwood was standing blocking their only exit. Jaune suddenly stopped and this gave Pyrrha time to get off his arms even though she was enjoying him carrying her.

"Your both alive." said Ironwood

"Not for much longer!" screamed Jaune as he ran

"Did you find the Arken stone?" asked Ironwood

"Look James, I would love to talk to you about it, but there is a certain dragon looking for me, and you are not helping by standing in the way of our only exit." said Jaune as he and Pyrrha try to go around Ironwood

Ironwood then pulls out his sword blocking their path. He then moves the sword back at Jaune's chest and begins to push him back into the cave.

"Ironwood, what are you doing?" asked Pyrrha

Jaune was about to speak only for the three of them to hear a loud growl. They all turn to see Smaug the Terrible enraged at the sight of James Ironwood, and the Thief of the Shadows mocking him. Then the rest of the hunters arrived with their weapons drawn, and suddenly they spot the grim dragon charging at them. They all begin to run away from the angry grimm dragon.

 _"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"_ shouted Smaug as he blasted fire at the hunters

The inferno that came at the company nearly burnt them all. Fortunately the company ran down to one of the passages to escape the enraged grimm. They all went inside passage, leaving only some pieces of clothing with minor burns. They quickly began to stomp on the fire to put it out.

 **"That will leave a mark on the clothes."** said Cinder

"Lets go we have to keep moving." said Ironwood

They all began to follow Ironwood, only for Pyrrha and Jaune to stick together at the end of the group. After Ironwood's actions they remained on edge keeping an eye on him. Unfortunately for Jaune Cinder was walking right next to him.

 **"I can't believe you are still following him Jaune. After he had a sword to your chest and demanded you to go back to that dragon infested death trap. I hate to be the one to tell you this Jaune, but it seems that Smaug has been telling the truth. Just think about it. First, he thinks that you are a nuisance and that you will most likely die, then he jeopardizes the quest by insulting the Polar Bear King, then he sends you in as cannon fodder and at the first sign of trouble he abandons you. And after all that YOU and all of these hunters are still following him like blind sheep to the slaughter. But lets be honest you are no sheep...You are like me...A wolf in** **sheep clothing. Very deep inside you, you are just waiting to snap and get all of these blind fools a reason to stand up to this mess. And do you know the best part? I will be there overstep of the way."** said Cinder with a smile

Jaune just ignored her and continued walking until they came into a room filled with the web covered remains of hunters. Men, women, and children all going through the blocked door. Jaune couldn't but feel sad about the final resting place of these people.

"These are the last of our people. They must have come here looking for a way out." explained Bartholomew

"What do we do now?" asked Ruby

"We could go to the lower caves, we could last a few days." said Bartholomew

"No. I will not go like this: scared, fighting for a single breath. We shall take him to the forges, there we will make our final stand." said Ironwood

"He will see us." said Yatsuhashi

"Let him, if this is our destiny I will embrace it. If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together." said Ironwood


	18. Chapter 18

**The Forge and the Healing Elf**

 _City of the Lake_

As the children and the rest of the hunters kept Sun as comfortable as they could, but then they began to hear the steps on the roof. Then the door bursts open to reveal the pack of orcs that had been trying to kill the hunters. Neptune and Ren began fighting against the orcs while the two girls grabbed Sun and began moving him out of danger. An orc then came by the window ready to kill the girls when suddenly an arrow pierced its skull. Legolass and Tauriel had arrived.

The two elves came into the house with their swords ready, and began slicing the orc pack left and right. Tauriel stood close to the girls and the ill Sun keeping them safe. Legolass meanwhile was killing the last orc. He decapitated it with his two swords. He then turned to the leader of the pack and began to chase him.

"Tauriel, make sure they are safe." said Legolass

Then another orc came flying into the Silver Phenix, the legendary sword Legolass had taken from Ironwood back in the forest. Then Nora came up with the Susun weed.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Nora with a smile

After that awkward moment, Legolass left to catch the leader of the pack. Nora then brought the weed and Tauriel took it to heal the nearly dead Sun.

Sun's screams could be heard for a mile as the girls and the hunters moved him to the table, while Tauriel prepared the healing ritual. She rubbed the washed weed in her hands as she chanted some elfish healing spell.

"Hold him down, he can't move while I do this." said Tauriel

They all held Sun down as Tauriel placed her hands on the wound. She then began to chant and it slowly began to take effect. Sun began to regain color and in a manner of minutes he was unconscious.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Neptune

"Yes. He needs rest though." said Tauriel

"That was magical." said Bree

"Witnessing the miracles of Elvish medicine is one of the rarest things one can see in a life time." explained Ren to Bree and Nora

* * *

 _Beacon_

The hunters had divided into three groups in order to get Smaug to the forges. Ironwood, Jaune and Pyrrha were in the first group, Yatsuhashi, Port, and Bartholomew were in the second group, and finally Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were the last group. The first group went out first, running quickly hopping that Smaug would spot them. And they got their wish.

 _"Run, run_ _wherever you like, but there is no escape."_ said Smaug

Then the third group came running from behind the dragon yelling.

"Hey over here!" yelled Ruby

"Come get us!" yelled Yang

Smaug then turned to see the four huntresses standing there. Then Smaug went after them, giving the first group the chance to run. Then Smaug was was then called out by the second group.

"Hey overgrown lizard, this way!" yelled Bartholomew

"Bet you can't get us!" Yelled Yatsuhashi

Smaug then turned to catch the second group of hunters, but they managed to avoid the fire and the giant claws.

The first group was now running through the corridors, when Pyrrha spotted a short cut.

"Jaune this way." said Pyrrha

"Ironwood, this way." said Jaune

But as Ironwood turned to go to the shortcut Smaug had caught up to them, and began to get ready to breath fire.

"Go now! We will meet at the forges." said Ironwood as he ran away from the fire.

Jaune then turned and with Pyrrha they went through the shortcut.

Ironwood then jumped and grabbed onto one of the weightlifters and railed down followed by Smaug. As Smaug was about to catch Ironwood, Yatsuhashi slammed the breaks and began pulling him up. But Smaug bites into the weightlifter and then the machinery fell down towards them. Then at the last second Ironwood jumped onto another weightlifter and began to go up, as the machinery of the first weightlifter fell on Smaug. Once Ironwood arrived with the others at the forge.

"What now? These things must be colder than the dead." said Yatsuhashi

"He is right. we can't get a fire here." said Bartholomew

 _"HUMBLE FARMER! HUNTER USURPER!"_ screamed Smaug coming up

"We bring the fire to us." said Ironwood

Ironwood then walked up to the iron bars of the forge began belittling Smaug.

"I never thought that defeating you would be so easy!" yelled Ironwood

 **"Great idea Iron-face, mock the, already angry, dragon even more. Jaune please push him into the fire."** said Cinder standing behind Ironwood

"You have grown, fat and weak in your nest...You pitiful worm." said Ironwood angering Smaug even more

Smaug snarls at these claims and gets ready to unleash the fire.

Then knowing what the plan was everyone took cover from the fire behind the pillars.

 **"This is going to sting."** said Cinder seeing as she was face to face with the fire.

The fire was incredibly powerful and if it hadn't been by the pillars the entire group would have been turned to ash. Despite the hardship Ironwood's plan worked. The burners were all back in heat. Ironwood began giving directions to the rest of the hunters.

"Port. Get the pedals working, Jaune, Pyrrha go up there to the lever pull it when I tell you." said Ironwood as Smaug began to bang the metal pillars

"Bart can you still make flash fires?" asked Ironwood

"Like a miracle from heaven, but I will need help. Come on." said Bartholomew

Smaug then began to tear the gate apart with its claws and teeth until he finally broke it down. Once inside Smaug began to look for the hunters and Jaune. Most of the hunters were working with Bartholomew to make the flash fires, while Jaune and Pyrrha were running up to the lever. Sadly being at the lever left the two exposed to a seriously pissed off grimm dragon.

 _"Thief of the Shadows prepare to die along with these hunters."_ said Smaug

"NOW!" yelled Ironwood

That was the signal making Jaune and Pyrrha pull the lever. This released huge amounts of water putting off the dragon's fire, and pushed Smaug back. This enraged Smaug as he began to fly and swing his tail wildly.

The waster then began to move the machinery making the carts filled with gold move and into the furnaces. The solid gold began to melt and become liquid.

The angry dragon looked at Ironwood and began moving towards him, only to receive exploding flashes in its face. The flash fires were done and team RWBY was slinging them at Smaug with all they got making it slow down. Then Yang grabbed an sword and threw it at the cart line cutting it. This made the carts fall onto Smaug.

While Smaug was distracted Ironwood opened the way to allow the liquid gold to flow through the carved floor.

"Take him to the gallery of the kings." ordered Ironwood

Jaune and Pyrrha began to move in order to catch up with the rest, but one swing from Samug's claw passed over them nearly knocking them off. Ironwood then grabbed a wheel cart and used it to slide through the liquid gold onto somewhere else. Meanwhile with Jaune and Pyrrha, they were being knocked off by the collapsing forge. When they landed on the floor they both saw Smaug staring at them, and they only heard Ironwood ordering them to run. They began running as fast as they could away from Smaug. As they ran they saw that their path turned into a slide and they slid down.

 **"You know if you were not running for** **your life, Jaune this would be kind of fun."** said Cinder sliding down

Once the two reached the floor they continued to run into some sort of gallery. Sadly Smaug jumped through the wall and landed in front of the two warriors.

 _"Do you really believe you can deceive me, Barrel Rider? I know you all came from the City of the Lake."_ said Smaug

 **"Busted."** siad Cinder

 _"This must be some form of a conspiracy between the hunters and the pathetic fishermen from the lake. Perhaps, it is time I pay them a visit?"_ said Smaug in a sinister voice

"NO! THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! You cannot go to that city!" yelled Jaune running after Smaug

"Stay here and fight us coward!" demanded Pyrrha stopping Smaug in his tracks

Smaug then turned to face the two, and smiled.

 _"You care about them? Good. Then you can watch them die."_ said Smaug turning to go to the City of the Lake

"You are not going anywhere." said Ironwood to Smaug

Smaug turned to see a giant stone held up by hans and Ironwood standing there.

 _"You dare?! I took you kingdom, killed your best warriors, and even outwitted the Thief of the Shadows. I AM KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!"_ claimed Smaug

"You are no king. This is Hunter land and hunter gold, and we shall take our vengeance." said Ironwood

With that said the hunters pulled apart the chains and revealed a giant golden statue. Smaug was hypnotized by the sight of so much gold. They stood there for a few seconds when suddenly the statue turned to liquid and Smaug tried to escape it, but was eventually swallowed by the liquid gold. Everybody thought that it had been the end of Smaug the Terrible. Sadly, Smaug came out, from the now golden floor, covered in gold screaming.

 _"VENGENZE VENGENZE! I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE VENGENZE!"_ screamed Smaug as he bursted through the front gates.

Smaug took to the skies removing all the gold from his body. He then few towards the City of the Lake.

Jaune and Pyrrha went out to see the dragon take off with a great feeling of dread.

 _"I am FIRE. I am DEATH."_ said Smaug as he flew

"What have we done?" said Jaune


	19. Chapter 19

**Washington the Dragon Hunter**

 _City of the Lake_

Everything was peaceful in the City of the Lake, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse...Because there was a giant vengeful grim dragon coming down from the sky with fire in its mouth. A gigantic line of fire crossed the town destroying everything in its path. Smaug had returned to the city of man. The grim dragon blasted fire through the houses and its massive body smashed through the highest buildings almost as if they were made out of glass.

Smaug was making good on his word. People were running screaming trying to get all their things and then get on a boat to get the hell out of there. Amongst all the screaming the governor and his lackeys were gathering all their gold and putting it into a boat as quickly as they could.

"I warned them that this would happen, didn't I? That those hunters would bring ruin to us." claimed the governor

"No one listens to reason when there is gold involved sir." said his assistant

While those two cowards were getting ready to get the hell out of the city like a bunch of common rats, the hunters were helping Heidi, Bree and Tauriel get everything ready and into the boat.

"Pack all the essentials the boat can take, nothing other than what you need." said Tauriel

After they placed all the essentials in the boat they began to row out of there.

* * *

 _Outside of Beacon_

Jaune and the rest of the hunters were watching the slaughter. Jaune felt extremely guilty at the fact that it was their fault that this was happening. Almost everyone else felt the same way. Suddenly, Jaune saw Cinder sitting on the rocks staring at the inferno that used to be a city.

 **"It has been so long since I have seen a city go up in flames. It is a bit nostalgic. I know that you should fear Samug, but you have to admire his integrity at keeping promises. Those people are suffering because you didn't listen to me. If you had done what I told you none of this would have happened. But, then again if you hadn't done things your way you wouldn't be this amazing hero. I can see it now Jaune you will become legend. From humble farmer, to master thief, to who knows you shall** **indeed make me proud. And you shall also make it quite the show."** said Cinder looking at the burning city

"All of those people." said Jaune

"What do we do?" asked Ruby

The group were thinking on a way to aid the people of the city, but Ironwood was not thinking on helping the people of the City of the Lake. He was more concern on finding the Arken stone.

 **"Look at him Jaune. Looking at that cursed treasure, and that cursed place. He doesn't care about the people of the City of the Lake, that makes him weak. But you care Jaune, and that makes you stronger than him. I always thought that the heroes that are shown to have more conflicting emotions are the most** **entertaining, and the best ones to become legends."** said Cinder

* * *

 _City of the Lake_

Washington and Bram were running up to the armory in the middle of the chaos.

"Bram give me the arrow, go find your sisters." said Washington while running

"I'm not leaving you. Besides the armory is just across this bridge." said Bram as they ran

Suddenly a tower came down and collapsed on the bridge destroying it. They then had to go the long way around they spotted many wounded and scared people but they couldn't stop. If they stopped there would be more casualties. Washington and Bram arrived at the armory they pushed the door open themselves but it wouldn't budge. Then they decided to tie the locked door to something big, heavy, and completely useless. Luckily for them the governor was rowing away with all the gold not stopping to help anyone, while the guards were keeping people away.

"I think I know to what we can tie up the rope." said Bram

"Hopefully it will be around his neck." said Washington

They made the rope and threw it at the end of the governor's boat and it wrapped around the governor's neck. As the boat went on the governor was being strangled bit by bit, unfortunately before he could suffocate the armory was opened.

Washington and Bram quickly went inside the armory and found a bow and a couple of quilts filled with arrows. They grabbed them and decided to go to one of the remaining tall buildings. As they went straight for the bell tower through the roof tops, which was ringing like there was no tomorrow, the rest of the family and the hunters and Tauriel were rowing out of the city.

Smaug kept blasting fire at every single corner that it wasn't already lit. He then stopped at one of the city's exits, and spotted the governor's boat filled with gold. Smaug then smiled at it and kept looking at it.

 _"Well, well, what do we have here a bunch of rats escaping a sinking ship in a boat filled with gold."_ said Smaug with a sinister smile

This made the governor and his goons turn to face the beast that was destroying the city.

"Oh mighty grim dragon, I beg you to not...um...you don't want us...I will give you a fourth, no a third of this treasure to spare me. Please I beg you." cried the governor

Smaug merely laughed at the little man's plea.

 _"You insult my intelligence little man. The Thief of the Shadows was far more convincing than you, and he was far braver than you."_ said Smaug as he dropped a blast of fire on them killing them all.

As Smaug was making rat barbecue, Washington and Bram made it to the bell tower. Washington climb up the stairs up to the top of the bell tower, and after having enough of the damn bell, he cut the rope to seize the ringing. Then Washington grabbed an arrow and began firing at the dragon. Bram carried the rest of the arrows and the black arrow. As Washington fired Bram passed the arrows .

The arrows Washington fired hit their mark, but they did not pierce Smaug's armored skin. Smaug kept on flying around and blasting fire, but didn't seem to notice the arrows trying to get him. Suddenly, an arrow hits Smaug near the eye getting Smaug's attention.

 _"You dare?!"_ asked Smaug turning to where Washington and Bram where standing

Smaug sky plummeted straight at the bell tower. With only a few seconds left Washington pulled Bram down for cover. They were barely missed by Smaug's massive body. Sadly, the bow and the rest of the normal arrows were destroyed.

Washington pulled himself and his son up. Bram then gave the black arrow to Washington to fire it, but then Washington saw that the bow was destroyed.

 _"Now that is a pity. Bowman, you dare to challenge me? I will destroy you for your insolence. You shall burn for this as well as this city. Bowman, is that your son? You cannot save him, you will all die!"_ claimed Smaug

That was it for Washington. He grabbed the two parts of the bow and stuck them on the remains of the bell tower, re tied the stringent pulled the stringent placed the black arrow using Bram's shoulder as a support.

"Alright son, stay still." said Washington

 _"Tell me bowman, what do you have left to hold on to?"_ asked Smaug as it charged at Washington

In that moment Smaug showed Washington what he needed. The one weak spot in Smaug's armor.

"Bram, move a little to the left. Alright now keep looking at me." said Washington

Smaug was almost about to eat them, but in that moment Washington released the black arrow. It flew straight through the weak spot in the armor all the way into his heart. In that split second, Smaug flew all the way up into the night sky roaring like a crazed beast. Once Smaug flew up high enough, he fell down from the sky to his death. The fall was heard all the way up to Beacon.

* * *

 _Beacon_

"Did you hear that?" asked Ruby

"By Diana, someone has killed Smaug." said Port

"Alright lets celebrate." said Yang

"The news of Smaug's death will spread like wild fire." said Bartholomew

As the hunters were talking Ironwood made his way back to the treasure hall. Only Jaune noticed this, unfortunately so did Cinder.

 **"Well at least we know that he has his priorities in order. And now that the king is dead everybody is going to fight over the throne. But only you have the right to wear the crown Jaunny. Just do yourself a favor and keep things as lively as possible."** said Cinder in Jaune's ear


	20. Chapter 20

**The Jewel of the King**

 _The Shore close to The City of the Lake_

The people from the City of the Lake that had survived last night were all now at the shore working on getting to some place safe and dry. Bree and Heidi were yelling the names of their brother and father hoping that they were alive and safe. The Hunter on the other hand were getting the boat ready to go straight to Beacon.

"Dad! Bram!" yelled the girls

"They will be alright. Have hope." said Tauriel to the girls

Sun went up to Tauriel.

"Hey, um I wanted to thank you for saving me. You were the moon covered in fire." said Sun

"You don't need to thank me. I only did what I thought was right." said Tauriel blushing lightly

"Here, I want you to have this." said Sun giving Tauriel a stone with scriptures on it

Tauriel was about to say something, but she stopped.

"My Lord Legolass." said Tauriel noticing Legolass was behind them

"Tauriel, is everyone alright?" asked Legolass

"Yes, though there were deaths because of Smaug's attack." said Tauriel

Suddenly, they all heard a wild commotion from close by and the two girls saw their father and brother arriving in a makeshift raft. They ran to help them and give them a big hug. People were going to greet them and help them onto the shore. Then a man stepped forth and began talking.

"I saw it! It was Washington! He Killed the grimm dragon!" yelled the man.

"Hail Washington The Dragon Hunter!" yelled another man

Then when all the people weren't looking the Hunters made their way to the mountain. Leaving the people of the City of the Lake and the Elves hoping that they would be alright. Washington then began to tell everybody to grab everything that is essential, so that they wouldn't carry that much.

* * *

 _Beacon_

Sun, Neptune, Nora and Ren climbed through the hills until they were face to face with the entrance of their ancestral home. The doors had been busted open by Smaug the other night. They entered and they were amazed by the beauty of the lost kingdom. They entered looking for their friends and family hoping that they were alright. They began to go down the stairs trying to find them when suddenly Jaune came running towards them.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Jaune getting their attention

"Jaune!" yelled Ren

"You are alive." said Nora

"Stop, stop. We have to get out of here, there is something wrong with this place." said Jaune

"What, why? We just got here." said Neptune

"I tried talking to him, we all have, but he doesn't listen. It is almost like he is possessed." said Jaune

"What are you talking about Jaune?" asked Ren

"IRONWOOD! James has been down there for days walking like he is possessed by something or someone. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he hasn't been himself ever since we got here. Its this place...I think that there is some sort of dark sickness in here." said Jaune startling everyone

"What kind of sickness?" asked Sun

 **"Oh I could name a few. Dementia, d** **ilution, insanity...The list goes on and on."** said Cinder

As Jaune spoke Neptune looked at the glimmer that the treasure made. After hearing the situation Ironwood was in that he began to run down. Jaune and the rest of the newly arrived quickly followed Neptune to the treasure hall. As they went down they stopped at the beginning of the treasure. Then they heard the steps of someone coming at them.

They all turned to see Ironwood. He was wearing the royal robes of the king. He wore a crown and a thick robe fit for a Hunter Lord or King. He had a look like the one Jaune had described, lost almost with no conscious. The newly arrived hunters saw their leader with a hypnotized look.

"Gold. Immeasurable amounts of gold. This treasure is beyond any form of sorrow and grief." said Ironwood turning to look at the group

He then kneeled and grabbed a giant ruby. He then turned to see the group.

"Behold, the great treasure of Thror the Mighty." said Ironwood

Ironwood then threw the ruby at them. Neptune caught it with his two hands.

"Welcome, my dear nephews, to the Kingdom of Beacon." said Ironwood spreading his hands

After that the hunters got together with the rest of the company. They were all overjoyed to see their friends alright and alive. They all hugged and laughed at their good fortune. Sadly the celebration did not last.

Ironwood had called everyone to look around and find the Arken stone. The hunters began to look over the piles of gold and jewels with no luck at finding it. They had been doing that for days and they still couldn't find it. But not all of the members of the company were looking for the stone. Jaune and Pyrrha were standing in the shadows looking over the search.

"There is nothing here." said Weiss

"That jewel could be anywhere." said Bartholomew

"The Arken stone is in these halls. No one rests until we find it!" yelled ironwood

Back where Pyrrha and Jaune were standing, Jaune was lost in thought. He couldn't get what Smaug had said to him out of his head. Then Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder making him wake up from his thoughts.

"Are you alright Jaune? You seem lost." said Pyrrha

"Pyrrha...um...Is it ok if I show you something?" asked Jaune

"Sure." said Pyrrha

They walked all the way to the guarding posts at the entrance.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" asked Pyrrha

Jaune then pulled the Arken stone from his coat. Pyrrha almost screamed.

"Please don't scream. I can explain." said Jaune covering Pyrrha's mouth

"You have the Arken stone. Why haven't you given it to James?" asked Pyrrha

"When I was trapped in here with Smaug chasing me, he told me that he: w _as almost tempted to let me take it._ Why would Smaug be willing to give me this, if he wouldn't part from a single coin?" asked Jaune

"I don't understand." said Pyrrha

"I don't know. Smaug said that he was almost tempted to give it to me only to see it destroy Ironwood. Twist his heart, and drive him mad. Ever since we got to this mountain he has been acting strangely. You remember how he was acting. He was more than willing to throw me back into Smaug's clutches to find this thing. The Ironwood I met at Arc's End would have never done something like that." explained Jaune

"Then, what is the plan?" asked Pyrrha

 **"I was beginning to wonder that myself actually. What is the plan Jaune? Keep the jewel? Give it back? Or use its influence to ascend to the throne yourself? Though for that one we may have to get rid of some obstacles."** said Cinder

"I will give it back, once Ironwood begins to act like his own self again. Until then only you and I will know about this. Please trust me on this one." said Jaune

"I think you are the only one I can trust right now." said Pyrrha giving Jaune a kiss on the cheek.

She then turned and began walking back to the treasure hall.

"Well I certainly fell better now." said Jaune to himself

 **"A bit anti-climatic really. Oh well it is to be expected. You seeing the good in others, but lets face it. Ironwood is no better than that greedy governor, he is mad with the gold. However this could work on your favor Jaune...Once the others see Ironwood going coo coo they will beg for you to take the throne. Then we can have some real fun. On another note, great job getting your girl on your side. In case the others turn on you she will at least back you up."** said Cinder

Jaune just went back to helping the others look for the Arken stone.

* * *

 _Shore near the City of the Lake_

The people were almost completely packed up and ready to move out. The elves were keeping guard incase something came up.

"Where will you go?" asked Legolass to Washington

"There is only one place left to go." said Washington tying up some sticks of wood.

"The news of Smaug's death shall make everyone go to that mountain." commented Legolass

"Thanks for the warning." said Washington

Legolass began to talk to Tauriel about the orc pack that he followed. They apparently had come from Bundabad from the old fortress. They decided to go look into it.

Suddenly another elf arrived carrying a message for Legolass. In elvish it said that he was to return home immediately, but Tauriel was banished. Legolass grabbed his horse and with Tauriel began to ride away, towards the old orc empire.

* * *

 _Beacon_

It had been a couple of rough days for the hunters. No sign of the Arken stone anywhere. Right now Jaune, Pyrrha, Bartholomew, and Yatsuhashi were standing in the throne room were Ironwood was staring at the empty spot where the Arken stone should be.

"We have searched everywhere?" said Yatsuhashi

"And still you cannot find it." said Ironwood losing it

Pyrrha gripped Jaune's hand hoping this was a dream.

"Do you now question the loyalty of someone here?" asked Bartholomew

Ironwood turned and stared at the four.

"I am the KING! If I find out that someone has been keeping the Arken stone from me. There will be grave consequences." said Ironwood leaving

After that was said Jaune and Pyrrha shared a worried look. They then decided to go ask Bartholomew about the Arken stone in order to clear some stuff out. They found him sitting in an old workshop thinking.

"Bartholomew." said Jaune

"If you young lovers are looking for a room, this one is taken." said Bartholomew getting blushes at the youngsters expense

"We actually wanted to ask you about Ironwood." said Pyrrha

"It is called Dragon Sickness. That look filled with the need. It drove his grandfather mad. It creates a vicious and jealous love for gold and untold riches." explained Bartholomew

"Bartholomew, if...If Ironwood got the Arken stone...If it was found would it help?" asked Jaune

"That stone crown it all. Whoever has it is a king in everyone's eyes. It is the summit of this whole fortune. Would it cure his madness? No. I fear that it will only make it worse. Perhaps it is for the best that it stays lost forever." explained Bartholomew

After their talk with Bartholomew the two warriors were sitting in the treasure hall, wondering what to do.

 **"Look at the bright side Jaune. You are** **technically a king."** said Cinder

Jaune pulled out an acorn from his pocket, and looked at it. Pyrrha looked at it and wonder what it meant. Suddenly Ironwood came from behind and demanded to see what Jaune had.

"What is it? Show me now!" demanded Ironwood

"Wait, Ironwood, let us explain. Its..." began Pyrrha but Jaune interjected

"It is just an acorn. Look." said Jaune showing the acorn to Ironwood

Ironwood was confused by what he was seeing.

"I picked it up from Tucson's garden before we left. I was planning on planting it back at the farm." said Jaune

"Is that it? You take far too little back to the Shire." said Ironwood

"I beg to differ. One day this little guy will turn into a big tree. It will remind me of this adventure. It will remind me of the good moments, the bad, and how lucky I was to come back home." explained Jaune

Suddenly Ironwood began to smile at this. Jaune and Pyrrha seemed happy thinking that Ironwood was going back to his senses. For a moment Jaune thought about telling Ironwood the truth, but Yatsihashi came in.

"James, survivors from the City of the Lake. They are moving into Vale." said Yatsuhashi

Then as quickly as it came the smile left Ironwood's face. He turned and began walking.

I want everybody at the gates now!" commanded Ironwood


	21. Chapter 21

**Let there be War**

 _Vale_

Washington and the rest of the survivors of the City of the Lake were getting ready to make camp in the abandoned city. Washington was telling people to look out for the injured and the sick.

"Washington! Over here look!" said a man

"What is it?" asked Washington

"There are lit torches at the entrance of the Lonely Mountain." said the man

Washington saw the torch light and knew what it meant.

"Looks like the company of James Ironwood survived. That is a relief." said Washington

"So the gold is back in the hands of the hunters?" asked the man

Washington turned to look at the man with a serious look.

"Lets get one thing straight here. That treasure is cursed. We will ask for what was promised to us, and nothing more. Can you take the first watch?" said Washington

"Yes." said the man

Washington proceeded to go down and help his family settle for the night. They all hoped that tomorrow everything would be better. Sadly, that was hopeful thinking, because the hunters had another thing in mind.

* * *

 _Beacon_

The hunters were pulling all of the rubble and began to pile it all at the opened entrance. They were all helping, even Jaune, either bringing more stone or putting it to cover the entrance.

"Quickly, we need to cover the entrance. All of these fishermen think that they can come here and take what belongs to us by right, but they won't get anything." said Ironwood

Jaune was helping Sun bring more pieces of rubble to block the entrance when they heard what Ironwood had said.

"The people of that city suffered because of us! They have nothing, we should help them!" said Sun dropping the cart

Ironwood turned and gave Sun a dark look.

"Do not tell me about their suffering! I know it all too well. The people that survived the fire of the dragon should be rejoicing. They have much to be thankful for. Us on the other hand still have much to do. More Stone!" demanded Ironwood placing a tone at the entrance.

 **"I almost feel bad for** **those people. But my pity can only go so far. Besides it seems that you will have you hands full Jaune."** said Cinder

As the night went on the hunters created a massive new entrance to their kingdom. Once the entrance was done the hunters took a much needed sleep.

* * *

 _Vale_

In the morning the people of the City of the Lake woke up to the sound of the night watcher yelling that they had a problem. Washington came out to find himself face to face with an army of White Elves armed to the teeth with bows, arrows, and swords. All armed in golden armor.

"Well, this is the last thing I thought I would see today." said Washington

"Wash! I closed my eyes for a second and they were there! I swear!" said the night watch

"Alright, just calm down." said Washington

Washington then began to walk up to the army and the army opened up to let him go through. After carefully walking past the armed elves Washington found himself face to face with non other than King Thranduil, aka the Polar Bear King.

"My Lord Thranduil, to what do we ow this pleasure?" asked Washington as nice as possible

"I heard that you needed help so I came as quickly as I could." said Thranduil

Then a carriage arrived with food, and medicine. The people then began to give it to everyone. They were all grateful to the Forest King.

"We thank you my lord. I am not sure how we can repay your kindness." said Washington

"You are mistaken, if you believe that I only came here to aid you. Since the beast has died the treasure of the mountain is unguarded. I have come to reclaim the ancient relics of my people at any cost." explained Thranduil

"But the company of James Ironwood is there. Are you saying that you are willing to go to war over a bunch of jewels?" asked Washington trying to stop the Forest King

"The treasures of my people are no so easily forgotten. Are you implying that you will stand against me?" asked Thranduil

"No. We are allies in this matter. My people also have a claim to a part of that treasure. So let me speak with James Ironwood." suggested Washington

"You would negotiate with the Hunter?" asked Thranduil

"If I can prevent a war, yes." said Washington

* * *

 _Beacon_

Everyone was sharpening their weapons and getting ready for some sort of attack. Jaune was skeptical about the idea of the survivors of the City of the Lake trying to attack them, but Ironwood was getting worse by the minute, and he had the control. Suddenly everyone walked up to the newly build gate watch. Jaune walked with everyone to see what was going on. Then his eyes widen, at the sight of an army of elves armed to the teeth.

Then their sights switched to Washington riding a black horse straight at the entrance. He stopped and stepped down from his horse to greet the company.

"Hello James Ironwood, son of Thrain." saluted Washington

"Why have you come to the front gate of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" asked Ironwood

"Why has the King Under the Mountain hide himself behind these gates, like a robber in his hideout?" asked Washington

"Come closer and we shall talk." said Ironwood walking down to one of the holes in the door.

As Washington moved to the same hole a raven flew away from the inside of the mountain to another part. Washington decided to pay it no attention since he had something more important to do.

"I am listening." said Ironwood through the hole

"In the name of the people of the City of the Lake, I demand that you honor your promise. A part of the treasure, so that they will be able to rebuild their lives. Also the Elves demand some white jewels that they treasure like their own lives. Those are our demands." explained Washington

"I will not negotiate with an armed guest at my door step." said Ironwood

"That armed guest will attack this mountain unless we come to an agreement. If you do not collaborate you and your allies will die." said Washington

"Your threats do not convince me." said Ironwood

"What about your conscious? Doesn't it tell you that this is the right thing to do? My people gave you their support, and in exchange you only brought upon them ruin, despair, and death." said Washington

"But, your people agreed to aid us in exchange of a reward." hissed Ironwood

"There was a negotiation." snapped Washington

"Negotiation? We were forced to give away our birthright, and our people's treasure for food and blankets. Tell me, Washington the Dragon Hunter, what kind of a deal is that? Why should I honor such terms?" asked Ironwood

"Because you gave us your word. This is a fight you cannot win. My father once told be that there are things a man can and can't do. This is one of those times." said Washington

Ironwood turned to look at his fellow warriors and family members. They all stood with him.

"Begone now, or you will die by our arrows!" said Ironwood

With that said Washington punched the gate and began riding away with his horse.

All the hunters watched as he left. Their fates had been sealed by that decision. Only Jaune was able to speak out.

"What did you just do? You don't need to... No, wait let me rephrase. You CANNOT go to war!" said Jaune to Ironwood

 **"What did I told you Jaune? He is no longer listening to reason. The question is, what are you going to do about it, besides talking?"** said Cinder

"This does not concern you." said Ironwood

"Well EXCUSE ME, but if you haven't noticed there is an army of elves armed to the teeth out there, as well as several hundred angry fishermen! We are out numbered. This is a fight that we cannot win." explained Jaune

"That won't last." said Ironwood

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

"It means, Mr. Arc, that you should never underestimate Hunters. we have reclaimed Beacon, now WE DEFEND IT." said Ironwood as he walked to the armory

Jaune looked at the rest of the hunters hoping that they would speak up against Ironwood's decisions, but sadly they only had sad faces.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Bargaining Chip**

 _City of Vale_

Washington returned to the city furious. He went up to Thranduil to explain the situation to him.

"They won't give us a single dime." said Washington full of anger

"It is a pity, yet you still tried to get what belongs to us." said Thranduil

"I do not understand. Why do this? Why risk war? There is enough gold in that mountain to spare." said Washington turning

While the two leaders were talking the Hunters began making their preparations. The two leaders turned to see one of the giant stone statues of the entrance collapse and crush the bridge. It was a clear sign that the Hunters were not going to give up that easily.

"It is impossible to reason with them once they become like this. Once they are corrupted by greed they only understand one thing." said Thranduil pulling out his sword

Washington looked at the sword and the king's guiltless expression. He could tell that Thranduil was not above killing the hunters for his people's ancient relics.

"I shall attack in the next morning. Are you with us?" asked Thranduil

"I think we don't have a choice." said Washington

Washington went to the old armory and began passing weapons to every able warrior there was. Swords, spears, and shields were being passed to get resharpen, at the open aired forge. The men that were going to fight were practicing with sticks to stand a chance in the fight.

Suddenly a white horse came running with Glynda on it.

"Let me through, Step aside!" screamed Glynda

She then stopped were the men were practicing looking for anybody who was in charge. Suddenly Bram the son of Washington went up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but this place is not safe. You are going to have to go." said Bram in the nicest way he could

"Who is anchorage here?!" asked Glynda making Bram back up a bit

Then Washington got to where the two were talking.

"Who is asking?" asked Washington

"I am Glynda the Goodwitch. Take me to Thranduil, because I am here to stop you from making a big mistake." said Glynda

Washington did as Glynda told him. He took her to where Thranduil was staying hoping to get more answers. Once they entered the tent Thranduil stood up from his chair with a bored expression in his face.

"Goodwitch, to what do we owe your presence here?" asked Thranduil

"You must put aside your grudges against the hunters aside. There is a war coming that will need all of your attention. The armories of Funnel have been emptied." said Glynda

"What war?" asked Washington

"It appears that you no nothing of wizards, or witches in this case. They go around like a Winter Storm, causing a lot of noise and alarm. But sometimes, a storm is just a storm." said Thranduil in his know-it-all matter

"Not this time. There are legions of orcs marching from Funnel, armed and bred for war. These fighters have been called by their master at full strength." explained Glynda

"Why show his hand now of all times?" asked Thranduil

"Because we forced him. When the company of James Ironwood set out to reclaim their home land, the enemy set off to stop them. The Hunters were never supposed to reclaim the mountain. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them, his master wants to control the mountain, but not for the treasure it has. He wants it for the strategic position it has. This is the perfect spot to reclaim the lands of Angmar, and if that kingdom should ever rise again Loriel, Rivendell, the Shire even Gondor would be over taken." explained Glynda pointing to the mountain

"These orc legions you speak off Goodwitch, where are they?" asked Thranduil

"Close enough to be worried." said Glynda

* * *

 _Beacon_

Just as the people of Vale and the elves were preparing for war so were the hunters. They were gathering the ancient armors left by their people, when Smaug took the mountain. Everybody was arming up for an all out war with the elves and the fishermen. Even Jaune was given some armor.

"Mr. Arc, Pyrrha I need to talk to you two!" said Ironwood holding a silver chain mail.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jaune

"This is for you. Evershield it is as strong as grim dragon armor, no sword can pierce it. It was also made to fit anyone who wears it." said Ironwood

Jaune put it on and it fitted him like a glove.

"It looks good on you." said Pyrrha

"I cannot wear this, I am a farmer not a warrior." said Jaune

"It is a gift for the two of you. It is very difficult to find friends these days." said Ironwood pulling the two aside

"What are you saying James?" asked Pyrrha

"The Arken stone, someone has taken it." said Ironwood

"James that is crazy." said Pyrrha

"James, the quest is complete. You have reclaimed Beacon. But now you need to uphold you promise to those people." said Jaune

"I was betrayed by my own people." said Ironwood

"You don't know that. What we do know, is that you gave your word to those people. I gave my word as well." said Jaune

"We all give our words." said Pyrrha

"And I appreciate that, but this is _Hunter gold and it does not belong to the people of Vale_ ". said Ironwood

Ironwood then moved to the opposite side of the corridor.

 **"Is it me or is Ironwood talking like Smaug?"** asked Cinder

 _"And I shall not part from a single coin."_ said Ironwood

Jaune couldn't keep his eyes off of Ironwood. The way he spoke was just like that of Smaug and that was dangerous enough.

The rest of the hunters began to march armed to the teeth to their designated posts. As that happened Jaune pulled Pyrrha to the side.

"We need to do something. If we do this we will be killed." said Pyrrha

"He spoke just like him." said Jaune

"What?" asked Pyrrha

"James, he spoke just like Smaug did when I was with him. He has gone completely mad." said Jaune

"You need to leave. Before morning, if it is possible." said Pyrrha

"What? I am not leaving you here to be killed. There must be something I can do." said Jaune

"It doesn't matter what you say, James won't change his mind. And I won't sit by and let you get killed for his madness." said Pyrrha with tears

"Unless there is no war." said Jaune running to get some cloths and began tying them.

 **"It is official Jaune, you are now surprising me."** said Cinder

"What are you planing on doing?" asked Pyrrha

"If the elves and the people of the City if the Lake get what they want there will be no war." said Jaune

"James would rather burn it all to the ground, than to give up the gold." said Pyrrha

"Unless, they have something he wants." said Jaune

"They don't have anything that Ironwood wants." said Pyrrha

"Yes they don't. But, I do." said Jaune taking the makeshift rope to the edge of the gates and tying one end to it.

Pyrrha then finally understood the plan and was even more worried about Jaune. As Jaune was about to go down, Pyrrha pulled him up.

"If James finds out about you doing this, you will die." said Pyrrha

"I rather that than risking your life in this unnecessary war. Maybe by doing this James comes to his senses." said Jaune

Pyrrha then kissed him.

"You be careful." said Pyrrha

With that said Jaune made his way through the night up to the other camp.

* * *

 _Vale_

Glynda was furious with Thranduil.

"SINCE WHEN DOES MY COUNCIL WEIGH SO LITTLE? What do you think I am trying to do?" asked Glynda

"I believe that you are trying to save your hunter friends. As admirable as that is, it won't distract me from my goal. You started this Goodwitch, you will forgive me if I end it." said Thranduil

Glenda went for Washington hoping to get an ally in this mess.

"You Washington, do you want the gold so badly? Will you buy it with the blood of Hunters?" asked Glynda

"There won't be any war. This is a fight they cannot win. They will surrender." said Washington

Suddenly Jaune came up to them at top speed.

"You are wrong. If you think that the Hunters will give up because of numbers, you are very wrong. They will fight to the end to protect what is theirs." said Jaune

"Jaune Arc!" said Glynda

The three went to Thranduil's tent to talk things over.

"So, this is the little mouse that stole keys under my guard's noses?" asked Thranduil

 **"And he would have done it again."** said Cinder sticking her tongue out

"Yeah...Sorry about that. But I came here to stop this war." said Jaune standing up to Thranduil

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Thranduil

"With this." answered Jaune pulling out the Arken stone on the table

"The Arken stone." said Thranduil

"It has unimaginable wealth. Why are you giving it to us? You hold no allegiance to us." said Washington

Just as Thranduil was about to touch the Arken stone Jaune pulled out his sword and plaed it between Thranduil's hand and the Arken stone. This surprised everyone.

"Lets get one thing straight. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for my friends. I know that Hunters can be secretive, unruly, untrusty, stubborn, with the worst manners one can think off, but they are also brave, caring, and loyal to the end. I have become very fond of them, and I will save them if I can. This is a bargaining chip, Ironwood values this above all else. In exchange for its return he will give you what he owes you. After he gives you what you are entitled to, you will leave them in peace." explained Jaune removing the sword and putting it away

 **"My my, Jaune you really are showing this clown who is boss. Making statements, putting your foot down. If only you had really cut off his hand. I am sure Pyrrha will be proud enough to marry you."** said Cinder

"You have our word." said Washington putting the Arken stone away

After the meeting was over Glynda and Jaune were talking about what had happened.

"You must get a horse and leave at first light." said Glynda

"Why does everyone want me to leave? I am not abandoning the company, you made me the fourteenth member." said Jaune

"There is no more company. I especially don't want to see what happens when Ironwood finds out about this." said Glynda

"I am not afraid of James Ironwood." said Jaune

"You should be. Do not underestimate the evil of gold, gold in which a snake made its nest. The dragon takes over the hearts of everyone in that mountain. Well most of them anyway. I am sure you don't believe me." said Glynda

"Oh no I have seen some things." said Jaune

"You there, give this young man a bed and food, he has earned it. If he tries anything come get me." said Glynda to a soldier


	23. Chapter 23

**The Hunter Army Arrives**

 _Beacon_

The elves and the fishermen were all assembled at the front gates of Beacon. All of them were armed with everything they could get their hands on. The leaders of the two armies stepped forth and stopped at the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. Suddenly an arrow flew and struck the floor right in front of Thranduil. This made the two leaders stop and look up.

At the top of the gates stood all the company of James Ironwood. Ironwood was holding a bow and arrow, and he was aiming it at Thranduil.

"The next one goes between your eyes." claimed Ironwood

The hunters cheered in support of their king's bold call against the Forest King. However, the cheering didn't last very long. The army of elves pulled out their bows and pulled their arrows and aimed them straight at the hunters. In response the Hunters dropped down to avoid being killed by a rain of elvish arrows. Before the arrows flew Thranduil then raised his hand and the elves pulled back their arrows into their quilts.

"We came to tell you that the payment for your debt has been offered and accepted." said Thranduil

"What payment? I haven't given you anything! You have nothing." said Ironwood

Washington then pulled out the Arken stone, and showed it to the hunters.

"We have this." said Washington

A look of confusion invaded the hunters faces, except for Pyrrha. She knew that Jaune had made it, hopefully his plan would work completely.

"That is the Arken stone. THIEVES! How did you get your hands on the treasure of our people? That jewel belongs to the king!" yelled Sun to Washington and Thranduil

"Calm down, the king may have it, with our good will. But first, he must honor his promise." said Washington putting the stone away

Ironwood was trying to understand how did those he considered his enemies got their hands on the Arken stone. But his senses were clouded by his already corrupted mind.

"It is a trick. A filthy lie. They think us fools. THE ARKEN STONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! That is a fake!" yelled Ironwood

"No it isn't. That is the Arken stone. I gave it to them." said Jaune

This claimed shocked everyone. Jaune had appeared behind everyone. Ironwood turned to see Jaune with a look of disbelief.

"You...you would dare to steal from me?" asked Ironwood

"Steal from you? No, no I may be a thief but I like to think that I am an honest one. I took it as my share of the treasure." said Jaune

Ironwood seemed to be getting angrier by the second as Jaune kept talking.

 **"Nice move Jaune, lets see what happens now. Your turn Ironwood."** said Cinder walking from behind Ironwood

"I am willing to make it stand against my claim." said Jaune

"Your claim? Your claim? You have no claim over my property you MISERABLE RAT!" said Ironwood

 **"Touched a nerve did we? Now you show your true colors Ironwood. Just so you know Jaune, if there is a fight I really don't mind if you spare him."** said Cinder

"I wanted to give it to you. I really did, many times...but..." continued Jaune

"But what? Speak now thief." demanded Ironwood

"You have changed. The Hunter that I met at Arc's End would have never gone back on his word, he would have never questioned the loyalty of his kin. You have become corrupted by this gold, and ever since you set foot here you have made enemies out of people that helped us. You have declared a war that you cannot win. And I will not let you put my friend's lives in danger." said Jaune

"Do not lecture me on loyalty. Drop him from the rampart!" demanded Ironwood

This surprised everyone. None of the hunters dared to move. They all knew that Jaune was right, but they were torn between reason and their loyalty towards their king. Pyrrha was about to stand by Jaune's side if needed. Sadly someone else was by Jaune's side talking.

 **"I changed my mind. KILL, KILL, KILL. Lets put an end to this now."** said Cinder

"Did you not here me?!" questioned Ironwood

No one moved a muscle.

"Fine, I will do it myself." said Ironwood grabbing Jaune

Jaune fought back, and the other hunters tried to stop Ironwood it it seemed that it was useless.

"Curse you. Curse you and the witch that brought you into this company!" screamed Ironwood

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR THEN GIVE HIM BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!" demanded Glynda with a thunderous voice

Everybody stopped at the thunderous voice of Glynda.

"You do not make such a splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, James Ironwood, son of Thrain!" said Glynda

Pyrrha took this chance to help Jaune escape from Ironwood's hands. They silently made their way down being covered by the rest of the hunters. Jaune and Pyrrha made their way down with Glynda and the rest of the troops.

"I shall never make deals with witches or Shire rats!" said Ironwood

"Then, we ask you again. Will you have peace or war?" asked Washington

Ironwood began to show the stress of the whole situation show. He looked to the hill as if looking for a sign of any kind. Suddenly a raven with an iron beak landed next to Ironwood. The arrival of the raven was followed by the sound of marching iron feet.

"I will have war." said Ironwood

There was a new army in the valley. Hundreds of armed hunters arrived. They all had red assets in their armors, the one at the very front of the group had a red armor and was being pulled by a war chariot pulled by two massive bulls.

"Red Iron." said Glynda

The hunters in Beacon cheered for the arrival of their reinforcements. Thranduil ordered his troops to turn to face the enemy, along with the fishermen, Glynda, Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Who is that man? He doesn't look very happy." asked Jaune

"That is Sarge Lord of the Red Iron Hills." said Glynda

"Jame's cousin." added Pyrrha

"Please tell me he is an understanding guy." said Jaune

"I always considered James to be the most sensible of the two." said Glynda

As the troops stopped Sarge came up to the front lines and began to speak.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! I would like to say something if you don't mind. Would you all be so kind as to, GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR LAND?!" asked/ demanded Sarge

The voice alone made several of the fishermen pull back out of fear. Washington told them to stand their ground.

"Hold on, Sarge!" said Glynda

"Ah Glynda the Goodwitch. It has been so long, look I would love to catch up with you at dinner, but I am in the middle of something. Hang on a minute, could you tell these fine people and forest pixies to get lost, OR I WILL PAINT THE LAND RED WITH THEIR BLOOD!" said Sarge

"Sarge there is no need for a war between humans, hunters, and elves. There is an army of orcs coming here. Pull back your armies Sarge." said Glynda

"Normally I would, but I won't move a single pinky toe in front of that hippy elf. He wants nothing more than the ruin for my people. Therefore if he is dumb enough to stand between me and my kin, then I will burst open his GODDAMN HEAD UP!" said Sarge getting a cheer from the company.

"He is clearly mad." said Thranduil

"It is a good thing I am because if I wasn't then this would never work." said Sarge rounding up his troops


	24. Chapter 24

**The War of the Five Armies**

 _Valley_

Sarge rounded up his troops and told them to stand against the elven army. Suddenly a great quake shook everyone's attention back to the other end of the valley. There came from the ground two massive worms. These behemoths were followed by the arrival of the orc army. The monsters were armed to the teeth, and they all had monstrous figures.

"Oh come on." said Jaune

"Ha ha! Overwhelming odds, with little to no chance of success. How could we resist? CHARGE SONS OF DIANA! THE HORDES OF HELL ARE UPON US!" ordered Sarge

The army of hunters marched to stand between the other two armies and the orcs. The elves turned to face the same direction as the hunters but stood still waiting for the orcs to come closer.

"Why don't the elves shoot the orcs with their arrows?" asked Jaune

"They are waiting for the orcs to get closer." said Glynda

Just then orcs received the signal to attack by none other than Azog the defiler all the way up at Reven's hill. Jane's eyes went wide at the sight of Azog. Then the Elves jumped on top of the hunters and began battling the orc army. Soon enough the fishermen, Glynda, Jaune and Pyrrha joined in the fight. They blocked and slices any orc that came their way. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed close to Glynda as they fought along with the three armies. Swords clashed, shields defended, and blood was spilled. Sarge was charging at the enemy lines with his chariot and his war hammer running over all foolish orcs that stood in his path. He wildly swung his hammer cracking skulls left and right.

"Ha ha ha! I told you people the front lands were where the action was!" claimed Sarge as he ran over another orc.

Back at Beacon the Hunters saw the battle with amazement, though some were more worried about their friends in the battle without them. But James Ironwood kept a straight face through the battle.

"I'm about to jump over the wall!" claimed Sun

"Right behind you!" said Yang

"Yeah, lets break their legs!" yelled Nora

The hunters were ready to jump over and join the fight but they stayed put.

"Nobody will move a muscle." ordered Ironwood

"What?" asked Ruby

"But, our brothers and sisters are down there." commented Blake

"Jaune and Pyrrha are down there! We have to help them!" said Bartholomew

"Nobody will go down there unless I say so." said Ironwood retreating to his throne

As the war continued to increased, the armies kept fighting the orcs. Suddenly Azog ordered his army to attack the city, and everyone in it. The orcs used catapults to make a huge hole on the Eastern wall. The orcs went in through the entrances attacking anything and everyone inside. There were only a few elves in the city of Vale, and the rest were old men, women, and children. Washington and the fishermen, the elves, Glynda, Pyrrha and Jaune saw what was going on in the city of Vale and headed to aid the people in it. Leaving the Hunter army to fend off for themselves.

"Everyone back to the city!" ordered Washington

Quickly the Elves and the fishermen went back to the city. When they arrived they began to fight the orcs and take the civilians out of danger's way. Jaune and Pyrrha began battling some orcs to keep them away from the people. The fishermen began to take the people to the main hall to hide the civilians. Suddenly Washington spotted his family down the street with a massive monster coming at them. Thinking quickly he jumped on an old cart and used it to ride all the way down to where his family was. Once the cart had reached the bottom of the street Washington jumped at the monster and stabbed his sword in its heart. The monster fell dead.

"Are you three alright?" asked Washington

"Yes." answered Heidi

"Ok go to the main hall, and hide there with the rest of the women and elderly." said Washington

"But, dad, I want to help you." said Bram

"Son, a man sometimes has to protect others instead of going to fight." said Washington

With that said the family hugged each other and the kids made their way to the main hall with the others. As the fishermen were getting to safety, the elves, Glynda, Pyrrha, and Jaune were keeping the orcs at bay. Glynda had just flipped an orc and stabbed it with her sword. Pyrrha had blocked a sword and used her spear slice the orc's throat. Jaune used his sword in swift movements to block and slice orcs. The elves were keeping the orcs down but they were getting restless.

The Hunter army was taking a beating. Except for the company that was inside Beacon, the other hunters were standing against an enemy that out numbered them.

"Lord Sarge, we need to pull back!" screamed a hunter

"Where the hell is James?!" asked Sarge pulling back in his war chariot

 _Beacon_

Back in Beacon, James stood in his throne like nothing was going on outside. Yatsuhashi was standing in front of him.

"Since when do we abandon our own? James they are being slaughtered out there!" said Yatsuhashi

"It does not matter." said Ironwood

"It does not matter? How could you say that? Sarge came here to aid us, and you are abandoning him!" said Yatsuhashi

"Here there is enough gold to surpass any sorrow. We do not need anything else." said Ironwood

"Don't need anything else? Who are you to claim such a thing?" snapped Yatsuhashi

"Watch your tongue! I am your king!" claimed Ironwood pulling out his sword

"You were always our king. But now you are not fit to call yourself that." said Yatsuhashi leaving

Ironwood began to walk around for what appeared to be like hours. He arrived at the Hall of the Kings. He kept hearing voices of everyone who had spoken to him, Jaune, Glynda, Washington, Bartholomew, Yatsuhashi, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Port, Thranduil, and even Smaug. He started to spin thinking that the room was melting. He saw that something was moving under the golden floor. It looked like Smaug. It rose from the floor covered in gold, he then lunged at the ground and suddenly everything began to collapse like quicksand. Ironwood was quickly sucked into the gold. Ironwood closed his eyes for the inevitable to just find himself on the ground in the normal hall.

He quickly grabbed his crown and threw it away.

As this was happening the rest of the company was sitting waiting for any good news. Then Ironwood appeared wearing his normal clothes with a sword and a shield. Sun had finally enough and decided to make his voice be heard.

"I will not stay hidden while others fight our battles!" said Sun

"I know, the sons of Diana never turn away from a fight. I know I have no right, and that I haven't done things that a king should. But, I ask you, will you follow me one last time?" asked Ironwood

The company now saw that James Ironwood was back to his senses. They knew that they could trust him. One by one they all rose to follow their leader.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Legend is Born**

 _Outside of Beacon_

The army of Hunters were in line hoping to make a final stand against the orcs. Suddenly, a loud horn sounded from behind the Hunter army. Followed by the horn a massive golden chandelier crashed into the wall of rocks, knocking it down. Out of the new entrance came the company of James Ironwood. They quickly joined in the fight leading the army of Hunters

"FOR OUR ANCESTORS' ANCESTORS, ATTACK!" yelled Sarge

With that said the army began pushing the orcs back at tremendous speed. The hunters were going all out on this one. Their archers took out the massive beasts that the orcs had brought to fight, and the warriors of the front line were being cut down to size by the hunters' swords.

 _Vale_

As this was happening the fishermen of the City were gathered with Washington. They were all ready to face the remaining orc army.

"Any man that is willing to give their last breath...Follow me!" said Washington with sword in hand.

The people seemed to be fueled by these words and together with Washington they charged at the enemy ranks. The orcs came at them, but the fishermen were more than willing to take down as many of the orcs as possible.

Back at the main hall the women, children, and old men decided that enough was enough. Their fathers, brothers and sons were out there and they needed help.

"I say we stand with our men in life, and in death." said One of the women.

Bram saw this as their cue and grabbed his sword and told his sisters to stay close to grabbed anything that they could use as a weapon, and bursted into the streets armed and ready to send those orcs to hell.

It was an amazing sight in every corner the fishermen, the elves, and the orcs were fighting with tooth and nail. Jaune and Pyrrha were helping against the orcs as best as they could, then as they were moving to another part of the city Jaune spotted the Hunters pushing the orcs back on their side.

"Glynda, Pyrrha look!" said Jaune

Glynda and Pyrrha looked at where Jaune was pointing. They saw the company fighting along side their kin. The Hunter army was rallying to their king.

"They are following their king. We may survive this." said Glynda

"We cannot leave any orcs standing." said Pyrrha

"So, if they hurt us, we hurt them back, and if they kill us...we walk it off. Got it!" said Jaune

With that said the three warriors went back to fighting the orcs.

 _Valley_

The Hunters were pushing back the orcs at a great rate, however there were just too many orcs. In the middle of the fight Sarge spotted Ironwood.

"James!" yelled Sarge as he smashed an orc's head

"Sarge!" responded Ironwood slicing an orc

Sarge then jumped on an orc's back and began using it to charge at the other orcs to get to Ironwood.

"Hang on James. I'm on my way!" said Sarge crashing the orc into another orc.

Then Sarge smashed the other orc's head on the ground with his hammer. He then went up to Ironwood to greet him.

"What took you so long cousin?" asked Sarge.

"I was dealing with some issues. It is great to see you." said Ironwood hugging Sarge

"I hope you have a plan James. There are a lot of these bastards still swinging." said Sarge

Ironwood then turned to see Raven Hill and saw the orc he wanted dead.

"I actually do. I will kill their leader. Can you hold them until then?" said James getting on a giant mountain goat.

"Of course. Just kill Azog." said Sarge.

"I will kill that piece of filth." said Ironwood

Then Ironwood along with Yatsuhashi, Sun, and Neptune made their way through the orc army and up to the mountain.

Back in the city of Vale Jaune spotted this and showed it to Glynda and Pyrrha.

"What is he doing?" asked Jaune

"He is taking his best warriors to cut off the head of the snake for good." said Glynda

 **"My my this is getting quite exiting!"** said Cinder

Suddenly a horse came running with Legolass and Tauriel shooting arrows and cutting the heads of orcs.

"Glynda!" called Legolass

"Oh Legolass Green Leaf! It is good to see you. We need any help we can get." said Glynda

"We have bigger problems. Azog's lieutenant has an army coming from the north." said Legolass getting off the horse

"That slimy bastard, that was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces head on and then his lap dog finishes everything from the north." explained Glynda

"The north, where is north?" asked Jaune

"That is where Ravenhill is." said Pyrrha

"That is where Azog is and Ironwood, Sun, Neptune, and Yatsuhashi are. They will be overrun." said Jaune

Knowing the fate of the Hunters Glynda and the group went to meet up with Thranduil to send some aid to the Hunters. Sadly Thranduil was looking at the bodies of dead elves in horror. He called his forces in order to leave, but was intersected by Glynda and Legolass.

"My Lord Thranduil, we need you to send a squad of elves to Ravenhill. Ironwood and his friends will be massacred if you do not." said Glynda

"I have already spent enough of my people's blood in the conquest of this forsaken land. I shall not spare a single more drop." said Thanduil

"Father you cannot just leave these people to this fate." said Legolass

Thranduil ignored Legolass and continued walking away. Jaune went up to Glynda.

"I'll go. I will warn Ironwood and try to help as much as I can." said Jaune

"You won't make it. They will see you and kill you." said Legolass

"They won't. Trust me." said Jaune

"Go and be careful." said Glynda

With that said Jaune went to Ravenhill leaving Glynda, Pyrrha and Legolass.

"Twice in the same day I find myself speechless. You cannot let him just go." said Legolass

"He wasn't asking." said Pyrrha

Then Legolass went to get Tauriel in order to help Jaune and the hunters.

Jaune was behind a wall and pulled out the ring and put it on his finger. He found himself once more in the world of the Shadows and Cinder was waiting for him.

 **"I was beginning to wonder when were you going to pull it out. May I say that this is very exiting."** said Cinder

Jaune then began to make his way through the fighting of both elves, and orcs. The orcs were completely black and the elves were covered in white. He then began to slice orcs whenever he could. After a while running Jaune began to make his way to Ravenhill. Sadly, Cinder was following him every step of the way.

" **As** **exiting as this is, I still cannot believe that you are still trying to help Ironwood after he tried to kill you. Though I suppose that trying to change your mind would be like spitting at the wind."** said Cinder

"I really would love it if you would keep quiet." said Jaune under his breath

 **"I am trying to be honest here. But, if he is still insane I recommend you killing him. Do try to survive. I have big plans for you, and Middle Earth."** said Cinder


	26. Chapter 26

**The King Under the Mountain**

 _Raven's Hill_

Jaune reached the top of the hill and found Ironwood, and Yatsuhashi fighting off goblins. He pulled off the ring and ran up to them cutting the head off of one of the goblin.

"Ironwood!" yelled Jaune

"Mr. Arc." said Ironwood

"Jaune, what are you doing here?" asked Yatsuhashi

Jaune came up to them.

"Where are Sun and Neptune? We have to get out of here, Azog has a second army coming from the north. They will be here soon." explained Jaune

"Yatsuhashi, go get them. We will live to fight another day." said Ironwood to Yatsuhashi

Suddenly the towers of the abandoned fortress light up and Azog came out holding Neptune by the neck with his metallic hand. The three warriors saw what was happening and then they saw Azog stab Neptune from the back.

After that Azog let go of Neptune and they all saw the body fall to the ground. Suddenly, Sun came out of hiding and began to make his way to where Azog and his forces were. Ironwood saw this and began running to save his nephew, Yatsuhashi and Jaune were about to follow when they spotted a group of orcs followed by giant bats. Jaune and Yatsuhashi began fighting the orcs unable to go help Ironwood.

* * *

Ironwood made his way through the orcs and soon enough he was standing face to face with Azog. They clashed with their swords trying to settle their old score.

As their battle kept on Tauriel and Legolass arrived to the fortress and began fighting off the orcs. Tauriel went on to find Sun, and Legolass went to help Ironwood who was being surrounded by orcs. Legolass used his arrows to kill the orcs from the top of the abandoned tower.

Tauriel went up to the open part of the fortress and found Sun fighting an orc who was covered with metal edges and had a massive sword. Tauriel used her swords to help Sun kill the orc, but it seemed like all of their attacks were little to nothing for the massive beast. The orc then slapped Tauriel back. This made Sun jump at the orc and hold him by the neck to try and strangle him. Sadly it wasn't enough, the orc went back to the wall and slammed Sun on it, the orc then grabbed his sword and stabbed Sun with it. Tauriel could only watch as Sun died by the hand of this monster. She then grabbed hold of the orc and with all her strength she pushed it down the cliff. That left the creature to fall near where Azog and Ironwood were fighting.

As Ironwood fought against Azog he was also dealing with other orcs that were distracting him, or were trying to kill him. Though for some reason some orcs were struck by arrows, and then Ironwood saw Legolass with his bow and arrow. Suddenly Azog used his metal hand to shatter Ironwood's sword leaving him with barely a small knife. Ironwood used what was left of his sword to fight back some of the orcs but he was pushed back by an orc.

Suddenly as Legolass was about to shoot another arrow he realized he was out of arrows. Legolass then noticed a massive beast that had wrecking balls for arms near the base of the tower. He jumped off to the head of the monster and then used his twin blades to stab his brain to lead the beast to the tower and rammed it in. He made the beast ram the tower again and then the tower fell on top of some of the orcs.

Legolass then spotted Ironwood about to be killed, and without thinking Legolass throws Ironwood the Silver Phenix killing the orc.

* * *

Jaune and Yatsuhashi were just finishing the last of the orcs when they spotted the invading orc army coming from the north.

"We need to get out of here now." said Jaune

"Let's get James and then we will leave." said Yatsuhashi

The two warriors made their way to where Azog and Ironwood were fighting.

Ironwood held the Silver Phenix with his right hand as he charged at Azog who was now wielding a huge block of iron with a chain. The orc ran up to Ironwood swinging the iron block. They moved trying to avoid each other's attacks. Ironwood used his speed as his only advantage against the massive monster. The attacks of the monster began cracking the ice beneath them. Ironwood took notice of this and kept moving in order to make Azog's attacks follow his plan.

Jaune and Yatsuhashi arrived but before they could do anything they noticed that the ice was cracking.

"We need to help Ironwood." said Jaune

"No. This is his fight." said Yatsuhashi

Ironwood and Azog kept fighting each other. Suddenly a loud crack was heard. The block of ice that they were standing on began to move slightly. Ironwood took this as his chance, he threw his sword to firm ground, and then he picked up and threw the iron block at Azog. He then jumped back to firm ice. This made the ice block to tilt and suddenly the block of ice turned drowning the monster.

Ironwood took a few deep breaths and picked up his sword. He turned to face Beacon, then suddenly a blade came from the ice piercing his foot. The two warriors took notice of this. Suddenly Azog came out from the freezing waters.

Jaune and Yatsuhashi went up to Azog and engaged him. Azog quickly recognized Jaune and charged at him. Jaune parried Azog's attack with his sword and shield keeping Azog away from Ironwood. Jaune then ducked and slashed the orc's leg. Azog screamed in pain and then stared at Jaune with hate.

 **"Looks like you are** **finally becoming someone worthy of being a leader. Things are really getting good."** said Cinder

Jaune kept his guard up as Ironwood and Yatsuhashi rallied behind him. Suddenly Azog's look of hate turned into a look of fear. Behind the three warriors an army of eagles. Riding the eagles were Gandalf, Radagast, and Tucson. They charged at the arriving orc army desolating it. Tucson even transformed into a giant Ursa and began tearing apart the army.

The victory for the hunters seemed to be within their grasp. Azog then charged at the three warriors, but Ironwood ran towards the orc and began fighting it. The two were fighting with everything they had. Suddenly in a split second Ironwood was thrown off by Azog's metal arm. Ironwood then used his sword to stab Azog's stomach. The orc then used his blade to do the same to Ironwood. This made Ironwood back up, but then he charged at the orc. Azog ran up to Ironwood. They clashed one more time before Ironwood pierced the body of the orc killing it.

Azog fell down dead. Ironwood tripped back but was caught by Jaune and Yatsuhashi.

"Please get me my sword." said Ironwood

Jaune went and grabbed the sword and gave it to Ironwood.

"Look James, the eagles are here. Look, we won." said Jaune

"Mr. Arc, I am sorry for all that I did." said Ironwood

"You don't need to apologize." said Jaune

"If more people valued home over gold, there would be no war." said Ironwood

 **"I know I should be saying something funny, but even I can understand an honorable final moment. Learn what you can from him Jaune, you will need it."** said Cinder disappearing in a shadow

Soon enough James Ironwood had passed away.


	27. Chapter 27

**There and Back Again**

 _Beacon_

There were many lit candles in the Hall of the Kings. Three bodies laid in one line covered in white sheets. The remaining members of the company, the Hunter army, Jaune, Pyrrha, Glynda, Velvet, Gandalf, Radagast, Tucson, Washington and his family, Legolass, and the people of the city of the Lake were standing in the hall all bowing in respect.

This was the funeral of James Ironwood, Sun and Neptune.

Bartholomew stepped in front of all the people that had come to this event.

"Hello everybody, we, I thank you all for coming here. Today we have all gathered here to say goodbye to three brave men that gave their lives to protect this land and those that live in it. Even though we are not all from the same blood or land, we have all been brought together by the event that shall be known as "the Battle of the Five Armies". Let us take a moment of silence to honor these men." said Bartholomew

Then Sarge, Yatsuhashi, and Washington stepped forth with lit torches and began the cremation of the bodies. The rest of the night was spent with good food and stories to honor the fallen. Many would have thought that this would have been a little too cheerful for a funeral. Though this was Hunter tradition to celebrate the life the fallen Hunters had, and focus on the good side of life and not the death.

At the corner of the celebration Jaune and Pyrrha sat thinking of the events of the day.

"Jaune, tell me what do you plan on doing from now on?" asked Pyrrha

"I don't know. I think I will go back to the farm, then I think I would like to go on other adventures. Would you like to join me?" asked Jaune

"Always." said Pyrrha leaning on Jaune's shoulder

In another corner Glynda and Gandalf were talking. Well, Glynda was talking Gandalf was smoking.

"So he is the farmer. I must say that you chose wisely Glynda." said Gandalf

"I sensed that he was the right man for the job." said Glynda

"You did not chose him just for that. I taught you better." said Gandalf

Glynda smiled at her master's wisdom.

Legolass was standing outside of Beacon looking over the city of Vale. Suddenly his father, Thranduil came walking up to him. Legolass turned and walked up to his father.

"We are returning to the castle." said Thranduil

"I am not going back to the forest." said Legolass

"Why?" asked Thranduil

"You have seen the kind of darkness that haunts the world. We are tasked to prevent the spread of the darkness. Instead we have hidden from the world. I will try to prevent this kind of evil if I can." explained Legolass

"If you are certain about this, I suggest you go to the Western Plains. There is a man there called Strider. You will have to find out his real name on your own." said Thranduil

* * *

 _Beacon_

The next morning Jaune, Pyrrha, and Glynda had packed all their things and were about to go, and were saying their goodbyes to the Hunters.

"I promise to come visit from time to time." said Jaune

"Are you sure there is nothing we can say to make you change your mind?" asked Bartholomew

"We will miss you." said Ruby

"Sorry, but Arc's End is my home, you can always visit me if you want. Just remember that, if you ever need a master thief, I am always available." said Jaune

"You are always welcomed." said Ren

"Keep the sun on your back, and the wind on your face." said Port

With their goodbyes said the trio began their journey back to Arc's End. Their journey was a very pleasant one. After a month the three adventurers arrived at the border of the Shire.

"Well, here we are, where it all began." said Pyrrha

"Yep, it truly has been a long time." said Jaune

"Pyrrha, would you mind if I spoke to Jaune in private for a moment?" asked Glynda

"Of course, I will be waiting just up a head." said Pyrrha kissing Jaune on the cheek.

Pyrrha began walking, leaving Jaune and Glynda alone.

"Jaune you have grown so much ever since you left, I couldn't be prouder." said Glynda

"Well, I really didn't do that much. And I admit that there were some moments in which I wanted to quit, but I figured that I needed to help a little if I could." said Jaune

"How would you live here in the farm, after witnessing how big the world truly is?" asked Glynda

"I don't know. I guess I will enjoy life. I am just one small being in the entire world." said Jaune walking towards the Shire.

"Just so you know, you should get rid of that ring." said Glynda

"What ring?" asked Jaune

"Don't play dumb with me Jaune. I know you found a magical ring in the goblin tunnels. Those things tend to bring more trouble than they should." said Glynda

"Oh don't worry about it, I lost it back during the battle." said Jaune

"Alright then, you should get going. Don't keep Pyrrha waiting." said Glynda walking away.

* * *

 _Arc's End_

Jaune and Pyrrha were walking to the entrance of Arc's End when suddenly Cardin and his goons appeared carrying some stuff.

"Hey isn't that Jaune?" asked one of the goons

"I thought that he was dead." said the second goon

"What are you all talking about?" asked Jaune

"Oh don't worry Jaunny, everyone already thinks you are dead." said Cardin as he pulled out a wooden mace

Jaune and Pyrrha looked confused. But Jaune pushed his thoughts aside and pulled out his sword, and stood his ground against Cardin.

Cardin then ran like a mad man after Jaune swinging his mace, but Jaune merely sidestepped and hit Cardin in the back of the skull with the hilt of his sword. Cardin fell to the ground ands pissed. Jaune was standing looking down on Cardin.

"Cardin stop this before you get hurt." said Jaune with authority

"How dare you talk to me like that. You probably don't even know how to use that sword." said Cardin running at Jaune in complete rage.

In a split second, Jaune swung his sword at great speed cutting the mace, and then he made a small cut on Cardin's leg making him fall face first in pain. The goons saw this and began running away from Jaune, who looked like a veteran warrior.

Pyrrha could only smile at Jaune for standing up to these bullies.

Jaune then walked up to Cardin and asked him something.

"Why were you saying I was dead?" asked Jaune

"Everyone thought you were dead since you disappeared. They are right now selling all your things." explained Cardin

"What?! I am not dead! It doesn't matter what they think!" said Jaune

With that said the two Hunters ran all the way up to Jaune's home. When they arrived they saw a lot of people buying Jaune's things.

"Sold to Mrs. Turnip! Something to put your feet on." said the salesman

"WAIT! WAIT!" screamed Jaune

"Put all that back, this instant!" said Pyrrha as they arrived

As they arrived at the entrance with all the sales. The group of people that were buying everything looked at the two Hunters like if they were aliens.

"Who are you?" asked a woman

"You know damn well who I am Annabelle Spotten! This is my house, my farm, and these are my spoons!" said Jaune

"This is most unusual! It has been several months since the disappearance. If you truly are Jaune Arc, can you prove it?" asked the mayor

"Prove it?" asked Jaune

"He has lived here his entire life." said Pyrrha

"Mayor, you know me! You knew my parents!" said Jaune in anger

"Well, something official with your name on it." said the mayor

"FINE! You cannot be serious. HERE! A contract of employment, with my signature!" said Jaune giving the contract to the mayor.

"Well it seems everything is legit." said the mayor in slight fear

With all the paper work sorted out Jaune and Pyrrha had spent the rest of the day putting the house back together. They were currently looking at the sunset thinking really hard on where they should go to next.

"I say we go to the north. I have some relatives there and I want to introduce you to them." said Pyrrha

"That sounds nice. But tomorrow I will teach you how to farm." said Jaune

"I still can't believe that they thought you were dead." said Pyrrha

"Well it is as Glynda said "People here are living their lives outside the events of the world." They just had no idea that an evil orc army was close to destroying the known world." explained Jaune

With that said the two went back into the house. Jaune then spotted an old red leather blank book, and got an idea.

 **"So you are planning to write a book about your adventures? That sounds nice."** said Cinder

"I only need a title for people to read it." said Jaune to his shadow

 **"How about "There and Back Again"?"** suggested Cinder

"'There and Back Again' it is." said Jaune


End file.
